Kamen Rider Leo Breaker Reboot
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: This world is supposed to be beautiful. This world is supposed to be just. However, those above us sit idly by as we barely scrape to get by. While they sit up there, they are completely unaware of the danger approaching. Not just us. But the followers of evil are also walking about, unnoticed. I will be the one to stop them. I will surpass them. I shall cast judgment upon them.
1. What's a Kamen Rider?

**I don't own Naruto, Bakugan, or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

Queen Fabia sighed as she stood up from her throne then went to her quarters. She flopped down on the bed as she frowned.

 **"Something wrong, your majesty?"** asked Aranaut as he rolled up on her night stand.

"I'm just bored." said Fabia as she sat up, "Nothing all that exciting has happened since that whole thing with Mechtavious Destroyer."

 **"Well, this is what your sister did when she was Queen."** reminded Aranaut, **"It's not supposed to be exciting."**

Fabia stood up and went to her closet to change.

 **"What are you doing?"** asked the Bakugan,

"I'm going out." said Fabia as she threw a cloak over her shoulders.

 **"You can't!"** exclaimed Aranaut, **"You have meetings all day!"**

"Well, I deserve a day off." said Fabia as she flipped the hood over her head and grabbed Aranaut, "And if you're so worried about me, then you'll just have to come with me."

She put him in her pocket then exitted through a secret door in her room. She exitted the castle just outside the wall and walked among her people.

* * *

The sun slowly rose and lit up the sky over Neathia. It rose up the legs of a Castle Knight on a balcony of the palace. Fabia stared at the daybreak as he held her hand to chest. She closed her eyes as she didn't feel a heart beat and teared up.

 _Shizuka na yoake ni kanjiru kitai wa_

 _Maru de atarashii hajimari no yokan_

Naruto stumbled out onto the balcony with Leonidas flying out after him. Fabia shook her head in amusement as Naruto stood up and kissed her on the lips. Fabia went wide eyed and kneed Naruto in the gut. Naruto doubled over and Fabia smiled in satisfaction.

 _Shinjirarenai hodo no utsukushii keshiki_

 _Kiseki wa chousensha ni ataerareta suddenly_

Paige sat in a pub with a large amount of people partying and having a good time while she looked worried. Spectra and Runo each gave sinister smiles as they sat in a cave in the Doom Dimension. Jin, who was leaning against the wall, frowned as an image of Fabia crossed his mind and he struggled to process the image.

 _Bokura no naka no Story ni sonzai shiteru jibun wa_

 _Itsudatte akiramenai jishin wo ushinatta ano hi datte_

Naruto flashed brightly as several explosions went off around him. Everything froze as Leo Breaker knelt down in the building and broke into a run. He kicked a Silenoid away from a Vestal child then grabbed the child and dove out of a window as everything unfroze.

 _Kimi wo omou kimochi ga ima furimawasarenai tsuyosa ni natte_

 _Kono mirai wo sukoshi zutsu demo tsuki ugokasyo_

Leo Breaker Guardian absorbed several laser blasts. Leo Breaker Shinobi made several after images that each threw several kunai. Leo Breaker Shooter pointed what seemed like a handgun at the dozens of debris around him and destroyed them all with pinpoint accuracy. Leo Breaker Knight bashed with his shield then swung his sword.

 _Sono saki ni mieru sekai wa kitto to mada hirogatteirunda_

 _Kotae dake wo sagasu yori mo hitotsu dake nanika kaete miseru_

Leo Breaker stood by himself as he faced Eclipse, Savage, and Jinsei as he clenched his claws. Fabia came up next to him as Jinsei flinched at the sight of her before Leo Break and Eclipse dart forward. They each pull back their fists then punched the other fist causing an explosion.

 _Ai to yume ga areba kitto mae ni susumeru darou_

 _Shiawase no sono saki ni kono te de tsukuri daseru sekai ga aru_

Naruto and Fabia stood back to back and looked at the ground depressingly. Two shadowy images of Bakugan appeared behind then facing each other and with a hand against the others. Naruto turned around to reach out to Fabia but found himself now falling further and further away from her until everything turned black.

 _Ima hajimaru mita koto nai Amazing world_

 _Mezasu saki wa haruka kanata NEW HORIZON_

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Leo Breaker**

 **What's a Kamen Rider?**

* * *

Fabia went into a run through the run down slums of the city and seemed surprised.

 _"What is this?"_ she thought as she saw several people huddled around a fire, _"There shouldn't be any place like this in the city."_

She went into a fairly nice building and found it was a pub that was empty except for the bartender and a person sitting in the shadows. She sat at the bar and the bartender went up to her.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Just a glass of water." said Fabia as she took Aranaut out of her pocket, "This isn't right. Nobody should have to live in a place like this."

"Well, it's what happens with every city." said the bartender as he slid Fabia's water into her hand, "There is one part that never gets enough attention."

"What do you think, Aranaut?" asked Fabia of her Bakugan but got nothing in response, "Aranaut, are you still mad at me?"

Fabia rolled his a little on the counter but nothing happened.

"Aranaut, are you okay?" she asked.

The bartender looked at the person in the shadows out of the corner of his eye and the person calmly left the pub.

"He's probably just sleeping." said the bartender, "I thought I told him not to keep leaving his stuff here."

Fabia watched the bartender go over to the table the person was sitting at and picked up a forehead protector.

"This is the tenth time he's done this." complained the bartender.

"I'll take it to him." said Fabia as she stood up.

"Really?" poised the bartender as he looked at her in amusement.

"Yeah." said Fabia as she took the forehead protector, "He just left so he couldn't have gotten far."

She ran out of the bar and the bartender sighed.

"I just hope she doesn't run into what he's after." said the bartender before he cursed, "Shit. I forgot to have her pay."

* * *

"He couldn't have gotten this far." muttered Fabia as she walked through the streets.

She reached into her pocket for Aranaut but found it was empty.

"Shoot." she muttered.

She turned back around but froze when she saw glowing red eyes. She tried to scream but all that came out were gasps of air as a blue energy flowed out of her mouth. She then fell to the ground and everything started going blurry. The creature walked away but saw a white light then something walk toward her as she saw black.

 **(Two Days Later)**

"I think she's waking up." came a male voice.

Fabia groaned a little and opened her eyes slightly. Looking up, she saw her sister, Serena, and Captain Elright over her with Aranaut on Elright's shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Fabia weakly.

 **"You were found unconscious outside the castle gates."** reported Aranaut, **"You were barely breathing but stable."**

"Fabia, do you remember anything before you passed out?" asked Serena as she sat on the end of Fabia's bed.

"I... I was walking out in the slums." recalled Fabia with some difficulty, "I was trying to return something that someone had dropped. Then... nothing."

"Nothing?" asked Aranaut.

Fabia shook her head and Serena stood up.

"Well, until we're sure that you're okay, I'll be taking over your duties." said Serena.

"You don't have to do that, Serena." said Fabia as she sat up.

 **"Your highness, you need to rest."** said Aranaut, **"Jin would have wanted you to do so."**

Fabia looked away and lied back down as everyone left.

"And I never got to return that forehead protector." she muttered.

"Actually, you did." came a voice from the window.

Fabia looked and saw a boy sitting in the open window. He was wearing the uniform of a Castle Knight and in his right hand was the forehead protector from yesterday. He had blond hair, which was rare for a Neathian, while his eyes were blue and his skin was the same shade as hers. On each cheek were three whisker-like marks.

"How did you get up here?" asked Fabia in slight surprise, "We're fifty feet from the ground."

She started getting up but felt light headed. The boy rushed over to her and held her in his arms. He kissed her on the lips and Fabia went wide eyed as she suddenly became wide awake.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed as she pushed the boy away.

"You're welcome for saving your life." said the boy as he wiped his lips, "I've only kissed one person before you and it was better than that. That was just sloppy."

Fabia turned red and began growling.

"Just who are you?" she growled out.

"Naruto Uzumaki." said the boy as he bowed deeply, "Formerly human and current Kamen Rider of Neathia."

"Kamen Rider?" questioned Fabia like it was a joke, "Never heard of it."

"Just as well." said Naruto as he headed back over to the window, "You should be good until morning. Tomorrow is going to be very interesting for you."

"Huh?" asked Fabia before she realized what Naruto had said before, "What do you mean formerly human?"

Naruto smirked back at her and winked before he hopped out of the window. Fabia rushed over and looked down at the ground to see nothing was there. She looked up at the night sky then went back to bed.

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto walked into the pub and found it was lively.

"Boss!" exclaimed everyone in joy as Naruto walked to the bar.

He sat down and a drink slid into his hand.

"So, how was making out with the queen, boss?" asked a female Gundalian in human form.

"I've had better." said Naruto as he drank, "How have things been, Paige? Any problems?"

"All the members have been vaccinated." reported Paige, "So they shouldn't be attacked."

"Alright." said Naruto as he looked around, "Where's Leo?"

 **"YAHOO!"** came the voice of a Bakugan as Naruto hung his head and grabbed the Haos Bakugan out of the air.

"Nice to see you enjoying yourself, Leonidas." said Naruto with a frown.

 **"Oh, come on."** complained the Bakugan as he opened up in Naruto's palm, **"We have to do this to keep up morale."**

"But I don't want the other Castle Knights to catch wind of this." said Naruto as he drank again.

 **"Afriad your girlfriend will find you?"** teased Leonidas.

The glass in Naruto's hand shattered and the entire pub fell silent. Naruto stood up and took several deep breaths.

"Get out." muttered Naruto under his breath before he spun around to his feet and glared at everyone, "Get out!"

The entire place emptied in what seemed like a second, leaving only Naruto, Leonidas, Paige, and the bartender.

"Put that glass on my tab." said Naruto as he headed up to the room he was using.

"Good going, Leo." said Paige.

 **"It was just a bit of teasing."** said Leonidas.

"You know that he hates being here." said Paige, "You need to apologize."

 **"Alright."** said Leonidas as he flew up to Naruto's room.

He went to the slightly open door and looked at Naruto's outline in the moonlight. He held up his right hand then actually removed it from his arm.

 _ **"Naruto..."**_ thought Leonidas in shock.

 **(The Following Day)**

Fabia awoke and felt her lips tingling. She remembered last night and got out of her bed. She changed into a Castle Knight uniform and went outside.

"Your majesty!" exclaimed Elright as he ran up to her, "You should be in bed. It's not safe outside."

"I'm fine, Elright." said Fabia, "And what you mean it's not safe?"

 **"We recently found several bodies."** reported Aranaut, **"However, we can't seem to find anything that would cause their deaths."**

Fabia frowned and looked off to the side.

"Could he have done this?" she muttered.

"He who?" asked Elright.

"Nobody." said Fabia as she grabbed Aranaut from Elright's shoulder, "I need to take Aranaut with me for a bit. I'll be back before sunset."

She ran off and Elright sighed.

"How did Jin put up with her?" asked Elright of himself.

* * *

 **"Your highness, where are we going?"** asked Aranaut.

"A boy came into my room last night." said Fabia as she slowed to a walk, "He mentioned something interesting happening today and I think he meant all those bodies showing up."

She went inside the pub from yesterday and blinked at who she saw.

"Paige?" she asked of the Gundalian.

"Oh, your highness." said Paige as she looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." said Fabia, "I'm here to see Naruto."

"He's upstairs sleep..." began Paige before Naruto out of the back.

"It's alright, Paige." said Naruto as Leonidas hopped onto his shoulder, "Leo woke me up ten minutes ago."

"Were you responsible for those bodies last night?" questioned Fabia.

"No." said Naruto as he sat at a table and put his feet up as he did a crossword from Earth, "Weren't those transponders you set up supposed to keep them out of the patrol routes of the Castle Knights?"

"I'll got check on them and make the repairs, boss." said Paige before she left.

"Boss?" asked Fabia.

"I'm the leaders of the Sentinals Gang." said Naruto as he took a drink of his coffee.

"There are no gangs in Neathia." said Fabia in disbelief.

 **"There are always gangs in kingdoms."** said Leonidas, **"Especially the slums."**

"Our main purpose is to bring the slums back to normal and topple the monarchy." said Naruto before he saw the hostile look on Fabia's face, "Don't give me that look. We're nowhere near strong enough yet. Besides, with all the Silenoids running about, we've had our hands full."

"Silenoids?" questioned Fabia.

"That thing that attacked you the other day." said Naruto, "I guess you can call them Bakugan that were born in the Doom Dimension. They're created when the negative energy of the Doom Dimension collects in a large group and forms a solid body. However, it doesn't happen naturally so someone has to be spawning them."

 **"How does that explain the bodies?"** asked Aranaut.

 **"They feed off the life force of other beings."** explained Leonidas, **"However, a select few people are immune to their powers, such as Naruto, while others must have a regular vaccine to fend off the Silenoids."**

"There is a way to keep a victim from dying though." said Naruto.

"How?" asked the Neathian Queen.

"A person who's immune to Silenoids is able to share their life force with others." explained Naruto as she tossed his crossword to the side, "Kind of like how I did with you. But they need constant doses in order to remain alive."

"That's why you kissed me?" asked Fabia.

"Exactly." said Naruto, "By the way, it we're going to keep kissing, you really should practice more."

Fabia turned a shade of deep red and Naruto smirked.

"You mentioned that you were a Kamen Rider." stated Fabia.

"I am." replied Naruto as he finished his coffee.

 **"What exactly is a Kamen Rider?"** asked Aranaut.

A ringing went off and Naruto pulled out a cellphone.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered it, "I'll be right there."

He hung up and stood up.

"I've gotta go." said Naruto, "One of the rival gangs is attacking my outpost in the park."

He went outside and Fabia followed him. He looked down the street and whistled. A yellow light suddenly appeared in front of him like it had shot down the street and turned into a motorcycle that had glowing streams on it. He leaned forward as he grabbed the handle bars then sped off faster than Fabia could see.

 **"Well, that was productive."** said Aranaut, **"We need to report this back to Captain Elright."**

"Okay." said Fabia as she hurried back to the castle.

 **(An Hour Later)**

"So, these Silenoid things are responsible for these deaths?" asked Elright.

"Yes." replied Fabia, "And the Sentinals have been placing transponders all over the city to keep them away from the palace."

"We've had some run ins with the Sentinals." said Elright, "Though, they mostly take care of the problems before we have a chance to find out what it is. And you spoke to their leader?"

 **"He was the one who gave us this information."** reported Aranaut.

"Go see if you can find him." ordered Elright, "We'll need him to give a more detailed report."

Fabia bowed and left.

 **"You're not going to tell him about the Sentinals trying to get rid of the monarchy?"** questioned Aranaut.

"Once I get Naruto back to the palace, I'll have him arrested." explained Fabia, "Now, which park do you think he meant?"

She looked around and caught sight of Paige walking through the streets.

"Paige!" called out Fabia as she hurried over to her friend.

"Yes, your highness?" asked Paige.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" asked Fabia.

"He should be finished dealing with that gang about a mile west of here." said Paige, "Why?"

"Thanks." said Fabia as she ran off.

Paige narrowed her eyes then headed back to the pub.

* * *

Fabia looked around the empty park for thirty minutes then flopped down on a bench.

"Where could he be?" asked Fabia, "What do you think, Aranaut?"

When Aranaut didn't respond, she pulled Aranaut out and suddenly flashed back to the other day. She dove forward and barely dodged a fist from what appeared to be a Sabator without any elemental alignment.

 **"Interesting."** said Sabator, **"I sense you already lost your life. I'll just have to kill you again."**

Fabia prepared to move but suddenly felt light headed and collapsed on the ground. Sabator moved in before he was hit by a streak of light and sent flying back. Fabia looked up as Naruto got off his motorcycle and tossed his helmet aside.

"You wanted to know what a Kamen Rider was?" asked Naruto as he held up what appeared to be a belt buckle that looked like a gate card but had the different element symbols on it, "You're about to find out."

He placed it on his waist and a black belt with a card holder on his right hip and a chain holding several Bakugan on his left wrapped around him.

 **"Let's go, partner."** said Leonidas as Naruto grabbed him.

"Henshin." said Naruto as he placed Leonidas in the buckle.

 **FORM! DRAGONOID!**

A large Haos symbol shot out from the buckle and moved over him. Once it had gone completely over him, he was now covered in a suit of armor. He was 192 cm tall with purple body suit with what appeared to be dragon scales made it. His hands were black with white plates on his fingers and knuckles with a yellow small spike between four of his fingers. His lower arms had gold guards that went half way up and his lower legs had the same thing but were slightly segmented. His thighs were covered in a segmented gray armor.

His feet were covered in white boots that had three yellow spikes on each foot. His torso armor was purple but his back was white. His back and neck were covered by golden plates and he wore shoulder pads that were in a shape like the Haos symbol. His helmet looked like a dragon's head with yellow two horns where the ears on a person would be and a larger yellow horn pointed outwards on top of his head as well as two larger ones further back on his head. His eyes were bright green with no pupil or cornea and the lower half of his mouth was covered by visor that was silver and appeared to be made out of dragon scales.

"This is Kamen Rider Leo Breaker." said Leo Breaker as he flexed his hand, "Anata no tsumi no tame ni kuiaratame." **(1)**

He slowly walked forward as Sabator pulled an axe out of nowhere and ran at him. Leo Breaker broke into a run, ducking under the axe then spinning around to top it mid swing. He pushed the head of the axe to the ground then kicked Sabator in the chest. He followed it up with a spinning heel kick and sent the Silenoid stumbling back. He reached up to his helmet and detached the horn on top of his head. He bent it in half then pushed the tip back to turn it into a gun. He fired off several shots of golden light that exploded on contact, sending Sabator stumbling back.

He shifted the gun back into a sword and ran his hand along the blade before he ran forward. He spun as he did a little hop over a low sweep from Sabator's axe. He parried the axe then did a backflip to dodge a sweep to his chest. Sabator thrust the axe forward and Leo Breaker cut it to pieces before stabbing him in the chest and sending him flying. Sabator roared in anger then charged at Leo Breaker with a headbutt.

"You're a pretty lively one." said Leo Breaker as he held Sabator at bay with his sword but was pushed back.

He flipped over Sabator and landed about four yards from him. He then spun around and removed Leonidas from his belt buckle.

"You really need to relax." said Leo Breaker as he removed a Subterra Bakugan from his hip and placed it into the belt buckle with the Subterra emblem now flashing.

 **ARMOR! GUARDIAN!**

His upper body glowed a bright orange for a moment then it dispersed to reveal that he had gained more armor on his upper body. Two giant brown pauldrons with cannons on them appeared on his shoulders while a big, bulky chest plate appeared on him. The visor on the lower half of his head changed into a dark brown grill over a golden plate that extended out from his face and into what appeared to be a horseshoe while the two giant horns on the sides of his head vanished.

 **"You can use the other elements?!"** exclaimed Sabator in shock.

"It is rather cool." said Leo Breaker, "But this isn't my favorite armor to use."

Sabator charged Leo Breaker again and the Kamebn Rider sighed as he pulled a card out from the card case on his hip. He then scanned it in a hidden scanner in his sword.

 **CLAY WALL!**

He plunged the sword into the ground and a thick slab of clay shot up between him and Sabator, who charged right into it, getting stuck in the process. Leo Breaker stuck his sword in the ground as a giant gauntlet appeared on his right hand and he made a fist. He punched Sabator out of the slab of clay while sending him flying up high into the sky. Leo Breaker then removed the Subterra Bakugan and replaced it with a Ventus one, the Ventus emblem now glowing.

 **ARMOR! SHINOBI!**

The Subterra armor vanished in a bright green light and was replaced with new Ventus Armor. He now wore a black haori with a golden design on it over a green chestplate. On his arms were golden gauntlets with a single blade protruding out past his hands. Around his neck was a long mint green scarf that flowed in the wind. Over his head was a black helmet while his face was covered by a green plate that framed his face while the horns on his head vanished. His scarf straightened out into wings that allowed him to fly up to Sabator. He flew around him several times while striking him before the Silenoid fell to the ground. Leo Breaker landed and removed the Ventus Bakugan and replaced him with Leonidas, all the emblems glowing.

 **FORM! DRAGONOID!**

The Ventus armor vanished and returned him to his default form. Leo Breaker replaced his horn then pulled out another Ability Card.

"Handan." said Leo Break as he brought his right leg up and ran the Ability Card through a scanner in the boot. **(2)**

 **HISSATSU! SIGMA!**

Leo Breaker stepped back with his right foot as it glowed white and gave off several swirling streams of whitle energy. He broke into a run then jumped into the air as he twisted and turned while flipping. He tucked his left leg then extended his right. The moment he made contact, Sabator exploded and Leo Breaker broke through the explosion to come out on the other side, unharmed, as a Haos symbol faded out with the flames.

Fabia stared in shock and awe as Leo Breaker removed Leonidas and his armor vanished.

 **"Your highness, what happened?"** asked Aranaut as he hopped over to Fabia.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fabia, "I was just attacked and you weren't answering me."

"I probably should've mentioned that Bakugan temporarily die around Silenoids." said Naruto as he walked up to Fabia.

"That would've been useful to know several minutes ago!" shouted Fabia as she stood up then looked at Leonidas, "But why wasn't he affected?"

 **"I was born in the Doom Dimension."** said Leonidas. **"The power of the Silenoids doesn't affect me."**

 **"What about those Bakugan you have right there?"** asked Aranaut as he spotted the Bakugan at Naruto's hip.

"Those ones are actually dead." said Naruto, "When a Bakugan dies from a Silenoid perminantly, they leave behind their bodies and powers. However, if I were to defeat the Silenoid that killed them, they would return to life. Same goes for you."

"Me?" asked Fabia.

"If I were to defeat the Silenoid that absorbed your life essence, I wouldn't have to put up with your horrible kissing anymore." explained Naruto.

He regretted it an instant later as Fabia sucker punched him in the nose. Naruto grunted in pain as he held his bleeding and broken nose. He snapped it back into place yelled in pain when he did.

 **(That Night)**

"I'd like to thank you for saving my sister." said Serena as Naruto knelt before her, "You have my deepest thanks."

"You humble me too much, your execllence." said Naruto with a smile as he kept his head down.

"And, as such, until these creatures are delt with, I'm placing you in charge of dispatching them and making you Fabia's personal bodyguard." stated Serena.

"What?!" exclaimed both Fabia and Naruto.

"Sister, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Fabia, "Him as my bodyguard?!"

"He is the only one that can keep you alive." said Serena, "He is to follow you wherever you go."

"Might not be so bad." said Naruto before he gave a perverted giggle.

Fabia scrunched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth before kicking Naruto in the head.

 **(Later)**

"This is so embarassing." said Fabia as Naruto washed her back several minutes later.

"You think this is any better for me?" asked Naruto as he couldn't see due to the blindfold, "I have to do this all by touch. And it isn't helping at all."

He moved his hand down and stopped while Fabia tensed up.

"Is that my back?" questioned Fabia as she started to get pissed.

"Technically, yes." said Naruto as he removed his hand.

He turned away as Fabia tried to calm down. She heard a thud and looked over her left shoulder. Her pupils grew large when she saw Naruto lower right arm on the ground next to him and it was made of wood.

"I lost it before I became a Neathian." said Naruto as he washed the remainder of his right arm, "I'm from a world where you're tried to kill as a child. We used a type of energy called Chakra there but once I came here, I lost the ability to lose it. At the end of a great war, I fought my best friend and we each lost our dominant arm. The arm I use now is working but if I'm going to beat the Silenoids, I need to find a replacement."

He was about to wash his back when Fabia took the washcloth from him.

"Let me do that." she said as she got to work.

* * *

A human held up a white Bakugan in their hand in the park and frowned.

"Do you want another body, Sabator?" they questioned as the ball began giving off a gray energy and floated out of their hand.

 **Silenoid Commander**

 **Spectra Phantom**

* * *

 **(1) = Repent for your sins.**

 **(2) = Judgment**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Why isn't the Castle Safe?

**I don't own Naruto, Bakugan, or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

Fabia groaned as she waited in the dining room as she struggled to stay awake.

 **"Are you okay, Fabia?"** asked Aranaut.

"Naruto and I were up the entire night talking." said Fabia as she took a sip of coffee, "I'm never staying up that late again."

"What a good night sleep!" exclaimed Naruto as he walked in and got himself a cup of coffee.

"How can you be so cheerful after getting about only four hours of sleep?" questioned Fabia.

 **"We normally get about an hour of sleep a day at the very least."** explained Leonidas, **"But since all the gangs are now under our control, we were finally able to get more sleep than we did in the past week."**

"Just great." said Fabia as she walked over to Naruto and kissed him on the lips.

She stepped back a moment later and felt a little better.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Still worse than getting kissed by a dog." said Naruto as he made to take a sip of his coffee.

Fabia's eye twitched and she force Naruto to throw coffee in his face. Naruto fell on the ground, screaming in pain as he grabbed his face while Fabia huffed and went back to her seat. Leonidas and Aranaut and went over to Fabia as she began eating.

* * *

The sun slowly rose and lit up the sky over Neathia. It rose up the legs of a Castle Knight on a balcony of the palace. Fabia stared at the daybreak as he held her hand to chest. She closed her eyes as she didn't feel a heart beat and teared up.

 _Shizuka na yoake ni kanjiru kitai wa_

 _Maru de atarashii hajimari no yokan_

Naruto stumbled out onto the balcony with Leonidas flying out after him. Fabia shook her head in amusement as Naruto stood up and kissed her on the lips. Fabia went wide eyed and kneed Naruto in the gut. Naruto doubled over and Fabia smiled in satisfaction.

 _Shinjirarenai hodo no utsukushii keshiki_

 _Kiseki wa chousensha ni ataerareta suddenly_

Paige sat in a pub with a large amount of people partying and having a good time while she looked worried. Spectra and Runo smiled sinisterly as they sat in a cave in the Doom Dimension. Jin, who was leaning against the wall, frowned as an image of Fabia crossed his mind and he struggled to process the image.

 _Bokura no naka no Story ni sonzai shiteru jibun wa_

 _Itsudatte akiramenai jishin wo ushinatta ano hi datte_

Naruto flashed brightly as several explosions went off around him. Everything froze as Leo Breaker knelt down in the building and broke into a run. He kicked a Silenoid away from a Vestal child then grabbed the child and dove out of a window as everything unfroze.

 _Kimi wo omou kimochi ga ima furimawasarenai tsuyosa ni natte_

 _Kono mirai wo sukoshi zutsu demo tsuki ugokasyo_

Leo Breaker Guardian absorbed several laser blasts. Leo Breaker Shinobi made several after images that each threw several kunai. Leo Breaker Shooter pointed what seemed like a handgun at the dozens of debris around him and destroyed them all with pinpoint accuracy. Leo Breaker Knight bashed with his shield then swung his sword.

 _Sono saki ni mieru sekai wa kitto to mada hirogatteirunda_

 _Kotae dake wo sagasu yori mo hitotsu dake nanika kaete miseru_

Leo Breaker stood by himself as he faced Eclipse, Savage, and Jinsei as he clenched his claws. Fabia came up next to him as Jinsei flinched at the sight of her before Leo Break and Eclipse dart forward. They each pull back their fists then punched the other fist causing an explosion.

 _Ai to yume ga areba kitto mae ni susumeru darou_

 _Shiawase no sono saki ni kono te de tsukuri daseru sekai ga aru_

Naruto and Fabia stood back to back and looked at the ground depressingly. Two shadowy images of Bakugan appeared behind then facing each other and with a hand against the others. Naruto turned around to reach out to Fabia but found himself now falling further and further away from her until everything turned black.

 _Ima hajimaru mita koto nai Amazing world_

 _Mezasu saki wa haruka kanata NEW HORIZON_

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Leo Breaker**

 **Why Isn't the Castle Safe?**

* * *

After recovering from the burning coffee, Naruto ate with Fabia when Elright walked in.

"How are you this morning, your majesty?" he asked.

"I'm fine, El..." began Fabia before she turned to him, a look of confusion upon her face.

"Something wrong, my queen?" asked Elright.

"No." said Fabia as she looked at the table and held her throbbing head, "So, how do we go about finding Silenoids?"

"Besides running the Sentinels, I also run the local police as a source of income." explained Naruto as he sipped coffee, "We don't normally get money but we get enough supplies to..."

His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked, "Alright. I'm on my way. What? Are you sure? Don't let her out of your sight."

He hung up and massaged his forehead.

 **"What was that about?"** asked Leonidas.

"We've got another body." said Naruto with a sigh.

"I had no idea that it was strange to find dead bodies from Silenoid attacks." said Fabia mockingly.

"It is when there's a witness." said Naruto as he looked up at everyone's shocked faces, "And it gets even worse."

 **"How worse?"** asked Aranaut.

"The witness was an six year old girl." said Naruto as he ran his hand through his hair, "The victim's daughter."

Everyone in the room looked at each other as Naruto looked into his empty cup.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Naruto and Fabia hopped off Naruto's bike behind a crowd of people and walked toward them. They both pushed their way through the crowd to find several Sentinels had set up an excursion zone around the body, which had a black tarp covering it. As Naruto walked past, he held his right hand over his head and made a three with his fingers before he lowered it. Fabia tried to follow but was stopped.

"Let her pass." ordered Naruto as he went over to the body.

The man let her pass and the crowd started muttering about Fabia. Naruto crouched down and looked under the tarp as Fabia came up behind him.

"Well, it doesn't matter if we defeat the Silenoid that did this." said Naruto as he covered the body back up.

"And why's that?" questioned Fabia.

"The victim had her skull smashed to dust." explained Naruto as he stood up, "Even if we defeated that Silenoid, she'd die again."

Fabia looked off to the side and saw Paige sitting on a bench with a young child. She went over and gestured for Paige to join Naruto while she took a seat.

"Hey." said Fabia softly.

The girl looked up at Fabia and appeared surprised but the sight of her.

"Are you okay?" asked Fabia.

The girl remained silent and looked away.

"Look, we're going to find the creature that did this to your mother." said Fabia as she looked back at Naruto in time to see him lighting the body on fire, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting rid of the body." explained Naruto as Fabia stormed over to him, "Corpses from Silenoid attacks tend to give off an energy that attracts other Silenoids. Burning the corpses is the only way to ensure that we don't get any more attacks in the area. However, if the damage to the body isn't this intense, we normally put them on cryogenics until we kill the Silenoid."

"Is that what all those fires that have been popping up were?!" questioned the angry Fabia.

"We try to disguise them as best we can but yeah." said Naruto casually before he went over to the girl.

He pulled her into a hug and the girl started crying a moment later.

"The boss really has a way with kids." said Paige, "He can get anyone to open up, except for you, your majesty."

Fabia just looked back at the burning body then back to Naruto.

* * *

Spectra snapped a man's neck and threw him into a portal to the Doom Dimension as he got in very clean Dodge Viper then drove off.

"Earth does have some nice transportation." he commented as Helios hopped into other seat.

 **"Soon, the Master shall return."** said Helios happily.

"But first, we have a problem we need to take care of." said Spectra as he turned a corner and continued on.

* * *

Naruto sat around, drinking a glass of wine in his pub, when Fabia came in.

"The kid's sleeping." she informed him, "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"I always do my best work when I've got a buzz." said Naruto as he took a sip, "You have a problem with my methods?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." said Fabia as she slammed her hands on the table and glared at Naruto, "You act like an ass. You burn bodies without collecting evidence. You don't even tell family members or friends that everything is going to be okay. You're too blunt."

"First, the reason I act like an ass is because I was forced to take this job." said Naruto as he took another sip while staring at Fabia calmly, "Second, I have all the evidence I need. Third, everything is not okay and I'm not going to give anyone false hope by lying to them."

"What do you mean you already got enough evidence?" questioned the Princess.

Naruto held up small bag with a single hair inside and sat it on the table.

"Silenoids tend to take on the appearance of their first victim." explained Naruto as he finished his wine, "That hair comes from a male Neathian. Pulled it off the body."

"How did you get to that?" asked Fabia as she examined the hair.

"I had this tested." said Naruto, "In a few hours, we'll have the identity of who it is. The Silenoids also mimic the DNA of who they impersonate. Also, since that girl is refusing to talk, this the quickest we can get to the Silenoid's identity."

He frowned and looked out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" asked Fabia.

"I'm feeling peckish." said Naruto as he stood up, "Let's go find something to eat."

He walked outside with Fabia and both headed down the street.

"Where are we going?" asked Fabia as Leonidas hopped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"To look for something to eat and grab Aranaut's dead body." said Naruto casually.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Fabia in disbelief and horror.

 **"I think I went deaf."** commented Leonidas as Naruto ducked into an alley.

"Aranaut's dead?!" questioned Fabia urgently.

"I can tell when a Bakugan dies." said Naruto as he pulled out his phone and spoke in a language Fabia didn't recognize, "Order all Bakugan to be put under protective custody. Get the names of the firends/owners for each Bakugan then put them in storage."

He turned another corner into a dead end and sighed. He picked up a Haos Bakugan and forcefully opened it to reveal what Fabia was dreading was true. She fell to her knees and began crying. Naruto closed Aranaut's body and tossed it to the ground in front of Fabia.

"Take him." said Naruto as he looked down at Fabia with disgust, "I'm only doing this job so I can go home afterwards."

Fabia glared up at Naruto with tears in her eyes then picked up Aranaut and put him in her pocket.

* * *

"You really need to stop showing off, Spectra." said Runo as she sipped her tea while Spectra came up behind her, "If you keep acting like an asshole, your bitch of a sister is going to find out what you're doing."

"I must say, this side of you is much cutier, Runo." said Spectra as he took a seat across the table from her, "I gave Sabator a new body."

 **Silenoid Commander**

 **Runo Misaki**

"You truly are an idiot." stated the human with a scowl at her comrade, "Giving him another body will screw our plans in Neathia."

"Perhaps, but we need enough life energy to restore the Master to physical form." said Spectra, "How's that stupid cat of yours?"

"More cooperative since we took away her soul." said Runo as she glared at the Haos Bakugan on the table, "This will really put a damper on their efforts to stop us."

"Did you call him?" asked Spectra.

"No." spat out Runo.

"Well, let's go find him." said Spectra as he stood up and Runo followed him into the car.

* * *

Fabia looked down at Aranaut's lifeless body in her hands and gritted her teeth.

"That stupid idiot." muttered Fabia, "If it wasn't for him, Aranaut would still be alive."

"You have to realize that Naruto hates seeing people die." said the bartender as he cleaned a mug, "He lost a lot of friends back in his world."

"He sure doesn't seem to care about anyone here." said Fabia.

"You're wrong." said Paige as she stepped into the pub, "The boss cares deeply about everyone."

"How do you know?" questioned Fabia angrily.

Paige looked over at the bartender and nodded. The bartender brought over four Gate Cards to Fabia and presented them to her.

"Hold one against your forehead." instructed Paige.

Fabia took the one on the far left and did as Paige instructed. For a moment, nothing happened. But the next moment, Fabia blacked out as countless images flooded her head. She snapped out of it an instant later and looked up at Paige.

"What the hell was that?" asked Fabia in shock.

"Those were the boss's memories." explained Paige, "He made them to remind himself of what he's fighting for."

"But those memories were horrible." relented Fabia, "They actually made me want to die."

"Those were his memories from when he was a child." said Paige, "They get better at the end."

Fabia sat the card down and tried to calm down from the amount of emotions from the memories.

"The boss wants you to take the girl to the castle." said Paige.

"Why?" questioned the queen.

"Because, it's the safest place for her." said Paige, "He wants you to hand her over to Captain Elright so the Castle Knights can protect her."

"Once again, why?" asked Fabia.

"They have more resources than the Sentinels currently." said Paige, "Plus, it's more highly secure than this place."

"I'll take her when she wakes up." said Fabia.

"The boss wants you to take her now." said Paige, "We need to get her to safety quickly."

"Fine." said Fabia as she went upstairs.

 **(Twenty Minutes Later)**

"You'll be fine with Captain Elright." said Fabia to the girl, "He's a great guy."

They turned a corner into the courtyard and saw Captain Elright talking to another Castle Knight. The moment the girl saw him, she cowered behind Fabia. An instant later, Elright was thrown off his feet by Naruto's bike as it appeared in a streak of light.

"What the hell, Naruto?!" shouted Fabia as Naruto hopped off his bike and removed his helmet.

"How long?" questioned Naruto as he kicked Elright across the ground, "How long have you been taking his place?!"

He kicked Elright again and sent him flying into the wall.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Fabia.

"The real Elright died long ago." explained Naruto as he threw an Ability Card at Fabia.

"Psi Radar?" asked Fabia.

"It's an Ability that allows me to either track a person or see through their eyes." said Naruto, "I used it to see through that girl's eyes. Once she saw Elright, she tried to hide. That indicated that she had seen him before and was scared of him."

 **"Fuck."** said Elright in a voice that made Fabia's blood run cold, **"I should've made sure I wasn't seen."**

A black outline of Sabator appeared around him before it filled in and he turned into said Silenoid.

"Now that the secret is out, I can remove my restraints." said Naruto as he placed the BakuDriver at his waist then tossed Leonidas into the air, "Henshin!"

He caught Leonidas as he fell then placed him in the BakuDriver, the Haos emblem lighting up.

 **FORM! DRAGONOID!**

 _Play "Who's That Guy?" by Mitsuhiro Oikawa_

A Haos emblem moved over Naruto and Leo Breaker flexed his hand.

"Anata no tsumi no tame ni kuiaratame." said Leo Breaker as he ran forward.

He grabbed Sabator and pulled him through a portal that appeared behind the Silenoid.

* * *

Sabator fell onto the grass on Earth and the civilians ran screaming as everything suddenly slowed down to almost a complete stop. He got up but was almost instantly shot by several white beams. Leo Breaker ran at Sabator while firing off shots and started engaging in close combat with him when they were mere inches from each other.

All the while, Sabator punched and sent out energy beams shaped like his fist. Leo Breaker dodge rolled away from a fist and ducked another. However, the fist hit a support column and sent debris slowly falling onto a human. Leo Breaker quickly drew two cards and scanned them through his blaster.

 **GAMMA! EPSILON!**

He turned into a blur that appeared between the human and the falling debris then fired an enormous and continueous beam that disentigrated the rubble.

"Need to be more careful." he said to himself before he converted the blaster into a sword.

He then sped off with the same speed as before and sparks flew off Sabator as Leo Breaker constantly circled him. He flew away as Leo Breaker placed his sword back on his head and pulled out the Aquos Bakugan he had. He then swapped Leonidas out with it and the Aquos emblem flashed.

 **ARMOR! SHOOTER!**

A blue light appeared over his upper half and removed the horns around his face. A white chest plate appeared on him with two protrusions going over his shoulders. He now wore blue gauntlets that were webbed and clawed. A light purple beak appeared under a gold mask with piercing red eyes. He darted forward and punched him in the chest. He went for a sweeping kick but Sabator jumped over it. Leo Breaker jumped to his feet and dropkick Sabator away.

 _End "Who's That Guy?" by Mitsuhiro Oikawa_

The Silenoid stumbled back as Leo Breaker swiped at him with his claws then a pistol-like device appeared in his hand. He pointed it forward and fired off several shots that staggered Sabator. Sabator's fists glowed for an instant then grew to twice their size and he punched Leo Breaker in the chest, sening him flying away. Leo Breaker grunted as he got to his feet and replaced the Aquos Bakugan with his Darkus one.

 **ARMOR! KNIGHT!**

The Shooter armor vanished in a purple and black light that died and showed his Knight Armor. He had a purple chest plate lined with golden horns and to pauldrons that each had a demonic dragon head with horns pointing outward. On his arms were purple gauntlets Two large golden horns came out of the back of his shoulders and his face had turned purple while his horns had shrunk and he was missing his main one over his red eyes. A red lined purple cape that was split down the middle was attached to his back with the collar going around his neck. In his left had was a purple shield that also doubled as a sheath for his his sword.

He casually blocked Sabator's fist before bashing him with the shield several times. He then struggled with Sabator until he drew the sword and struck him at the waist. Sabator staggered back with Leo Breaker returning his sword to it's sheath.

"Handan." said Leo Breaker as he drew a card and swiped it through the hilt of the sword.

 **SAN!**

He slowly drew the sword, a dark light shining from the blade as Sabator charged. Once he had drawn the blade, Leo Breaker charged and ducked under Sabator's fist with the edge of the sword against the Silenoid's chest. He then swung and sliced Sabator. Sabator turned around just as Leo Breaker sheathed his sword and the Silenoid exploded. Leo Breaker turned around to see the negative energy shatter and removed the Bakugan in his Baku Driver. He flashed and his armor vanished.

* * *

Fabia continued to stare at the spot Leo Breaker had vanished with the Silenoid when two suitcases fell in front of her. She turned around and found Naruto standing next to his bike.

"We're leaving." said Naruto, "Before you say anything, let me tell you something. Elright was supposed to be one of the best Castle Knights. However, even he fell to the Silenoids. Something is drawing them to you and, as your bodyguard, until we figure out what it is, I cannot permit you to be here in Neathia at all. We're heading to Earth and if you have anything against it, I'm going to force you to come along."

Fabia took a deep breath then grabbed the suitcases and headed inside to pack. Naruto put the young girl on his bike then hopped on before they vanished in a streak of light.

* * *

Spectra and Runo stopped as everything caught up to speed with them and Spectra frowned.

"Looks like someone killed Sabator again." commented Spectra.

"Again?" complained Runo, "We've gotta deal with that asshole."

A black and purple motorcycle rolled up to them and the rider removed his helmet. He was a human who stood about at Spectra's height with grayish purple hair and green-blue eyes.

 **Jin**

"Why did you call in Jin?" questioned Runo in a ticked off tone.

"Who is my target this time?" questioned Jin as he walked up to the two of them.

 **(That Night)**

Fabia stared out at the lights of Tokyo from her dark hotel room and frowned.

"I apologize for having to take you away from your people." aplogized Naruto as he came out of the bathroom, "But this is for the good of the people of Neathia."

"How do you do it?" poised Fabia without turning away from the window, her hand up against the glass, "How do you deal with all the pain?"

It took Naruto a moment before he realized what Fabia was talking about and he scowled.

"You saw my past." he stated.

"Just when you were a child." said Fabia as she turned around to find that Naruto was sitting on his bed as he watched the girl that he'd decided to raise sleep.

"I don't know." he said as he looked at the lightly snoring Leonidas, "I tell people I made those cards to help me remember what I'm fighting to get back to. But the truth is, I'm not able to get home."

"Couldn't you have someone like Marucho send you back?" asked Fabia as she crawled onto the bed.

"This Earth, Vestal, New Vestroia, Gundalia, Neathia, and the Doom Dimension all exist in the same universe." explained Naruto, "That's why you're able to travel to any of them. However, my exists outside this universe and it's impossible to go from one to another."

"But you got here." said Fabia, "So, I'm sure there's a way to get you home. And I'll help you find it."

Naruto chuckled at this notion then looked over his shoulder at Fabia, who saw his whisker marked cheeks of his human form for the first time.

"Thank you, your majesty." said Naruto with a soft smile, "But first, I need to help you survive."

He kissed her and pulled back a minute later.

"I'm starting to think that you'll never be better than a dog." he commented.

Fabia's face contorted into one of rage and she kicked him across the room.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Why is There Only a World of Flames?

**I don't own Naruto, Bakugan, or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

Fabia silently watched as Naruto taught the young Neathian girl, Sara, how to play chess while Leonidas sat with her.

 **"They seem to be getting along nicely."** said Leonidas.

"How can he be such an idiot yet such a good person?" questioned Fabia.

Sara held a piece up to Naruto and he took it from her before he began talking again. Fabia raised an eyebrow at how Naruto had felt the piece and sipped some of her drink.

"Is Naruto blind?" questioned Fabia.

 **"Excuse me?"** questioned Leonidas.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" asked Fabia.

 **"No."** said Leonidas vehemently, **"How could you even consider that?"**

"Let me ask you a question." said Fabia, "Has Naruto ever actually looked directly at you when you fly past his face?"

Leonidas took a breath to answer but then fell silent. They both then turned back to Naruto and Sara as Naruto threw the game. Naruto pulled Sara into a headlock and nuggied her. They both laughed while Fabia and Leonidas continued to stare at Naruto curiously.

* * *

The sun slowly rose and lit up the sky over Neathia. It rose up the legs of a Castle Knight on a balcony of the palace. Fabia stared at the daybreak as he held her hand to chest. She closed her eyes as she didn't feel a heartbeat and teared up.

 _Shizuka na yoake ni kanjiru kitai wa_

 _Maru de atarashii hajimari no yokan_

Naruto stumbled out onto the balcony with Leonidas flying out after him. Fabia shook her head in amusement as Naruto stood up and kissed her on the lips. Fabia went wide eyed and kneed Naruto in the gut. Naruto doubled over and Fabia smiled in satisfaction.

 _Shinjirarenai hodo no utsukushii keshiki_

 _Kiseki wa chousensha ni ataerareta suddenly_

Paige sat in a pub with a large amount of people partying and having a good time while she looked worried. Spectra and Runo smiled sinisterly as they sat in a cave in the Doom Dimension. Jin, who was leaning against the wall, frowned as an image of Fabia crossed his mind and he struggled to process the image.

 _Bokura no naka no Story ni sonzai shiteru jibun wa_

 _Itsudatte akiramenai jishin wo ushinatta ano hi datte_

Naruto flashed brightly as several explosions went off around him. Everything froze as Leo Breaker knelt down in the building and broke into a run. He kicked a Silenoid away from a Vestal child then grabbed the child and dove out of a window as everything unfroze.

 _Kimi wo omou kimochi ga ima furimawasarenai tsuyosa ni natte_

 _Kono mirai wo sukoshi zutsu demo tsuki ugokasyo_

Leo Breaker Guardian absorbed several laser blasts. Leo Breaker Shinobi made several after images that each threw several kunai. Leo Breaker Shooter pointed what seemed like a handgun at the dozens of debris around him and destroyed them all with pinpoint accuracy. Leo Breaker Knight bashed with his shield then swung his sword.

 _Sono saki ni mieru sekai wa kitto to mada hirogatteirunda_

 _Kotae dake wo sagasu yori mo hitotsu dake nanika kaete miseru_

Leo Breaker stood by himself as he faced Eclipse, Savage, and Jinsei as he clenched his claws. Fabia came up next to him as Jinsei flinched at the sight of her before Leo Break and Eclipse dart forward. They each pull back their fists then punched the other fist causing an explosion.

 _Ai to yume ga areba kitto mae ni susumeru darou_

 _Shiawase no sono saki ni kono te de tsukuri daseru sekai ga aru_

Naruto and Fabia stood back to back and looked at the ground depressingly. Two shadowy images of Bakugan appeared behind then facing each other and with a hand against the others. Naruto turned around to reach out to Fabia but found himself now falling further and further away from her until everything turned black.

 _Ima hajimaru mita koto nai Amazing world_

 _Mezasu saki wa haruka kanata NEW HORIZON_

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Leo Breaker**

 **Why Is There Only a World of Flames?**

* * *

Naruto entered the dining room of the penthouse and started drinking a bottle of whisky.

"You do know that's alcohol, right?" asked Fabia as she entered.

"Didn't notice." said Naruto as he sat the bottle aside and started eating a muffin.

Fabia hurried over with a glass of milk and placed it in Naruto's other hand.

"Uh, thanks." said Naruto suspiciously.

"So, planning on doing anything today?" questioned the Neathian Queen.

"I was planning on trying to figure out why there haven't been any Silenoid attacks in the last couple of days." said Naruto, "It's just too quiet lately."

He moved his hand down in the air and a holographic screen popped up in front of him. Clicking reached the ears of Fabia and she raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Morse Code." explained Naruto, "It's an old form of communication from about two centuries ago here on Earth. The number of clicks and the time between them is a different letter. It's the only way I can get information from my contacts without them getting in trouble."

 **"What's it saying?"** asked Leonidas.

"Several children have been vanished in the past two months." said Naruto as he grabbed a muffin and Leonidas then headed out.

Sara came down the hall and Naruto stopped.

"You need something?" he asked her.

"C-Can I come with you?" she said quietly.

Naruto looked at Fabia in distress then sighed.

"Alright." said Naruto with a sigh, "Both of you, come on."

Sara quickly followed and Fabia smiled as she followed as well.

* * *

Shun Kizami calmly stood behind the police tape around a house when he noticed Naruto standing next to Fabia and Sara.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shun of Fabia.

"She's a Fallen." said Naruto as he ducked under the police tape, "Let her through and keep on eye on the child."

Shun pulled up the tape and Fabia went under and inside the house after Naruto.

"So, why are we here?" asked Fabia.

"No idea." said Naruto as they headed up the stairs.

"A child disappeared last night without a trace." said Julie as she came out of a bathroom, "It's the fourth one in the past week."

"Julie?" questioned Fabia as Naruto opened the taped off door.

"This room is awesome!" he exclaimed.

"How so?" asked Fabia.

"It has a lava lamp!" said Naruto as Leonidas started flying around the room.

 **"I'll be getting to work."** said Leonidas as he went all over the room.

"What's he doing?" questioned the Neathian Queen.

"Leo can sense traces of Silenoids since he was born in the Doom Dimension as well." explained Naruto, "Since it's only been a few hours, it should be easier to find the Taken."

"What are Fallen and Taken?" asked Fabia.

"Taken are people who were killed by Silenoids and Fallen are survivors of Silenoid attacks." explained Julie.

"So, I'm a Fallen." said Fabia.

"Exactly." said Naruto as he took a seat in a chair.

"Are you one as well?" asked Fabia of her guardian.

"It's... complicated." said Naruto as he turned his head away from her.

 **"There was a Silenoid here."** said Leonidas as he flew up to Naruto, **"However, I don't sense any trace that the child became a Taken."**

"That's odd." said Fabia.

"Not really." said Naruto as he looked in her direction, "The younger the person, the more energy a Silenoid can absorb. However, why would a Silenoid keep someone alive?"

Fabia looked out the window and noticed a man in a black cloak in the crowd. The man vanished an instant later and Fabia waved down at the waving Sara.

 **(That Night)**

"You're the only person I can talk to." said Naruto as he looked up at the shining moon in the sky from the roof of the hotel alone, "It's been a year since I was brought here but nothing has changed."

He sat down and removed his wooden arm as claw took its place.

"I cannot forget all that has happened in this past year." he said to the moon as he looked at his arm, "This curse has caused such pain and it is impossible to break."

He replaced his claw with his wooden arm then lied back on the ground. He reached up toward the moon as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"What I seek lies beyond those crimson flames." he said as he clenched his hand, "The crimson flames of my soul. Those cold, crimson flames that I cannot cross. The blood red flames that burn me and no one else."

 **(Two Hours Later)**

Fabia took several deep breaths as she stared at her pale reflection in the bathroom mirror before she noticed her hand fading away.

 _"Fallen must constantly resupply their life force otherwise they will fade away."_ came Naruto's voice inside her head.

Fabia calmly went out to the living room where Naruto was sleeping on the couch and crept through the dark. She went around the ottoman and closed her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the lips. The clouds drifted away from the moon as Fabia opened her eyes and jumped away in shock, tripping over the ottoman and knocking over a glass. Naruto bolt up and hurried over to Fabia's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he held her head.

Fabia looked up at Naruto and blinked as what she had seen wasn't there anymore.

 **"What happened?"** asked Leonidas as he and Sara came out from the back.

"Nothing." said Naruto, "Fabia just tripped."

"Can one of you sleep with me tonight?" asked Sara quietly.

"I'll sleep with you." said Fabia as she got up and took Sara back into her bedroom.

 **"Do you think she knows?"** asked Leonidas as he floated over to Naruto

"Perhaps for only a moment." said Naruto as he held his wooden arm, "I'll have to erase her memories before she wakes up again."

 **"I really hate having to go behind her back."** said Leonidas, **"Why don't we just tell her?"**

"Because it would mean the death of every being in this universe." said Naruto, "As his dying wish, I can't let that happen."

 **(The Next Day)**

"You're with the police?" asked Asuka Inamuri, a teacher at the local elementary school, "We've had the police here many times before."

"But I specialize in these types of cases." said Naruto as he looked at the photos on the wall, "And all the abducted children are in this class so you can understand why we need to be go over this again. You sure do love to take photos of your students."

"I'm also a professional photographer." said Asuka, "I've been published in some of the most distinguished magazines in the world."

"Then why are you still a teacher?" asked Fabia.

"I love children." said Asuka with a smile before she went up to Fabia, "You would make a great model. How about you let me take your picture and send it to an agent?"

"Sensei, it's rude to ask to take the photo of someone you just met." said Madoka Yamamoto, the student-teacher.

"That's why all your photographs are so dull and out of focus, Yamamoto!" said Asuka as she tossed a slightly blurry photo at her student-teacher before turning back to Naruto, "Excuse me. She's trying to become a professional photographer as well."

Yamamoto left in a hurry and Leonidas peaked at her out of Naruto's pocket.

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

"That teacher is suspicious." said Fabia as they left the school.

"Of course." said Naruto, "I'll have Shun keep an eye on her."

The air suddenly got thicker and everything but them started moving extremely slowly. Naruto pulled out two of his Bakugan and threw them at the Elfin Silenoid behind them. The Bakugan flashed as they bounced off the Silenoid knocking it back as Naruto's bike appeared between them. Naruto caught the two Bakugan as he placed the BakuDriver at his waist and ran to the other side of his bike.

 **"Let's do this."** said Leonidas as he hopped out of Naruto's pocket and closed up.

Naruto caught him in his right hand then crossed his right arm over his left. He then moved his arms in a circle until his left arm was resting in his right elbow with both his palms facing inward.

"Henshin!" he shouted as he quickly turned his palms outward.

He held his right arm outstretched in front of him then placed Leonidas in the BakuDriver.

 **FORM! DRAGONOID!**

Naruto threw his arms out as a Haos emblem moved over his and turned him into Leo Breaker.

"Anata no tsumi no tame ni kuiaratame." said Leo Breaker as he flexed his hand and ran forward with Fabia taking a few steps.

"Naruto..." she muttered.

* * *

Leo Breaker jumped over Elfin and spun around before matching Elfin with punches and kicks then rolled away.

"I really hate having to fight these repetitive battles." said Leo Breaker as he dodged a large block of a building that Elfin dropped on him by turning it into energy then solidifying it.

He ran at Elfin and restrained her arm after catching a punch.

 **"All we want to do is get to the Promised Land!"** exclaimed Elfin.

"What?" asked Leo Breaker as he jumped back and swiped a card through the scanner in his leg.

 **GAMMA!**

Leo Breaker turned into a blur before he jumped at Elfin and kicked her across the face. He then pulled out one of his finisher cards before he tensed up. His hand shook as he dropped the card and fell to his knees.

"No." he muttered urgently, "Not now."

Leonidas was suddenly ejected from the BakuDriver as Elfin escaped and a Haos emblem took away Naruto's armor.

 **"Naruto, what's wrong?!"** asked Leonidas as he hurried over to his partner.

"Get back to Fabia." order Naruto as he grabbed his right arm, "Take her home and don't tell her about this."

 **"But..."** began Leonidas.

"Go!" shouted Naruto as he scrunched his eyes shut and Leonidas hurried on his way.

The moment Leonidas was out of sight, Naruto's eyes inverted in color and his pupil became slitted.

* * *

A Hammersaur Silenoid ran into a dark warehouse and took several deep breaths as Spectra and Runo calmly walked after it. Runo appeared in front of the Silenoid and it stopped in its tracks.

"Aren't we all friends here?" asked Spectra a little too kindly.

 **"What did I do wrong?!"** demanded Hammersaur.

"You drew too much attention to yourself, moron." said Runo, "You were too destructive and we don't need Leo Breaker catching wind of you."

A large black metal blade hit Hammersaur in the back and made him stagger up to some boxes.

 **"If you're going to judge me, do something about that damn Aquos bitch!"** shouted Hammersaur

The blade impaled Hammersaur and he exploded while the energy from his body split between Spectra, Runo, and whoever was in the shadows.

"Always so tasty." said Runo as she licked her lips.

"But he was right." said Spectra, "We need to watch her too."

"Elfin, eh?" asked Runo before she looked into the shadows, "You know what to do."

Jin stepped out of shadows and frowned.

 **(That Afternoon)**

Naruto entered the penthouse and found Fabia reading a book.

"Where's Sara?" he asked.

"Shun's looking after her." said Fabia as she closed her book and followed Naruto into the kitchen, "I need to ask you something."

"Yes, I am blind." said Naruto casually as he grabbed a can of soda.

"I know you're probably going to deny it but... what?" she asked in surprise.

"I am blind." said Naruto as he went and sat on the couch.

"Well... I didn't expect that." said Fabia as Leonidas floated out from the bathroom.

"What were you doing in there, Leo?" questioned Naruto as he turned on the TV and started drinking.

 **"Nothing."** said Leonidas.

"Why did you turn that on if you can't see?" asked Fabia.

"I'm not totally blind." explained Naruto as he took a sip, "I can see... in a certain way."

"How so?" asked Fabia as she returned to her true form and sat next to Naruto.

"When I first came here, I was attacked by a Silenoid." recalled Naruto as he took a rag cleaning wipe from a container next to him and rubbed it all over his face as he turned into a Neathian, "The Silenoid clawed my eyes and I haven't been able to see anything clearly since."

 **"Well, what do you see?"** asked Leonidas as he landed on the table.

Naruto went over to the fire place and looked at the flames.

"This is what I see." said Naruto as he continued to stare at the flames, "All I see are the burning flames of life."

He reached into the fire and Fabia jumped to her feet to stop him but froze when he pulled his hands out and saw he was fine.

"I'm what's known as an Anomaly." said Naruto sadly, "I'm a being that acts as a poison to those in this universe. I'm supposed to be unable to interact with anything in this world. In theory, you two should never have even been able to acknowledge me in any way and I'd phase right through you."

"Then how are you here right now?" asked Fabia.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." said Naruto as he sat back on the couch and watched TV, "Well, no use in getting worked up over it."

He leaned over and kissed Fabia before he went back to staring at the TV. Fabia raised an eyebrow as Leonidas landed on his shoulder and watched the news that Naruto was listening to.

 **(The Following Morning)**

Fabia entered the empty classroom and went up to the photos on the wall.

 _"Why was Naruto so interested in these?"_ she thought.

 _ **"Help me!"**_ came the frantic voice of a child.

Fabia jumped back as more voices came to her head and grabbed several photos then ran. She made it to a fountain in the park before she stopped to catch her breath.

"At least now I can capture your beauty," said Madoka as Fabia looked up at her.

A strange image appeared next to Asuka and she vanished and the image became that of a bony white dragon. Fabia staggered back as the dragon walked toward her and raised a claw. A streak of light flew over Fabia's head and hit the dragon head on. It went flying as the light landed on the ground and Naruto got off his bike.

"Good job," said Naruto as he removed his helmet.

"Doing what?" asked Fabia.

"While I could see some energy fluctuations in the photos, I could distinguish whether or not they were where the missing children would be," explained Naruto, "You see, children have much more potent energy in them so they make a much better meal for the Silenoids."

He placed the BakuDriver at his waist and a belt wrapped around him. He grabbed Leonidas from his pocket then crossed his right arm over his left. He then moved his arms in a circle until his left arm was resting in his right elbow with both his palms facing inward.

"Henshin!" he shouted as he quickly turned his palms outward.

He held his right arm outstretched in front of him then placed Leonidas in the BakuDriver.

 **FORM! DRAGONOID!**

Naruto threw his arms out as a Haos emblem moved over his and turned him into Leo Breaker.

"Anata no tsumi no tame ni kuiaratame." said Leo Breaker as he flexed his hand and ran forward.

 _Play "Who's That Guy?" by Mitsuhiro Oikawa_

He ducked under the Silenoid's claws then kneed it in the chest, sending it stumbling back. As he went after it, he swiped a card through his gauntlet.

 **GAMMA!**

His fists turned into blurs as he punched the Silenoid in the chest and sent it toward the fountain.

"Hide," he ordered to Fabia, who complied.

Leo Breaker flipped the Silenoid into the fountain and went after it. He gave it a few quick punches then kicked it out of the fountain.

"Not a very strong Blank, are you?" he asked as he pulled out his Subterra Bakugan.

He replaced Leonidas with it and the Subterra Emblem flashed.

 **ARMOR! GUARDIAN!**

Leo Breaker flashed brown and his Subterra Armor appeared on him. He drew a card from his case and scanned it through his gauntlet.

 **HETA!**

Two cartoonishly giant gauntlets appeared on Leo Breaker's arms and he grabbed the Blank Silenoid in one hand. He tossed it high into the air then held his arms wide open. They glowed orange and he brought them together just as the Silenoid was right between them. It exploded and Leo Breaker's gauntlets returned to normal.

 _End_ _"Who's That Guy?" by Mitsuhiro Oikawa_

Fabia ran out from behind cover and looked at the black and white photo she had. One of the kids in it vanished and she sighed in relief.

"Looks like that's done," said Leo Breaker, "However, that wasn't Elfin. And the kid in the other photo is still trapped."

Fabia looked at the photo and narrowed her eyes. Leo Breaker shoved her to the ground and used his own body as a shield to block the golden energy arcs that flew at them.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Fabia as they both looked at who had attacked them.

"Leo Breaker," said Jin calmly as he lowered his sword,

He got off his bike and stared at the two of them.

"You killed my comrades," said Jin.

"It can't be," muttered Leo Breaker.

Jin held his sword vertically in front of him and pressed a hidden switch on the handle.

 **HOWL!**

Jin brought the sword down and an image of a creature appeared in front of him. It then moved back over him and the image became solid. He was now a humanoid black wolf with armor, a single horn, and two golden eyes that appeared to glow.

 **"I am Kokushi Jinsei,"** said Jin calmly, **"The guard of the Silenoids. And… the Akuma."**

Leo Breaker slowly moved away from Fabia as Jin walked forward slowly and hit the hidden switch on his sword again.

 **SEVER!**

They ran at each other and Jin's sword turned into a bow that fired energy arrows Leo Breaker as they drew close.

* * *

 **Yes, I'm stealing from Kamen Rider Drive. I don't want any comments about that.**

 **Now, a question for all the readers. Who do you think was that person in the cloak that Fabia saw?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. What is the Proud Devil Thinking About?

**I don't own Naruto, Bakugan, or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

Leo Breaker and Jinsei darted at each other with Leo Breaker ducking under Jinsei's weapon. He wrapped his arm around Jinsei's and forced him to one knee. Leo Breaker kneed him in the face and Jinsei staggered back. Leo Breaker went in with some punches before Jinsei grabbed him arm and bent him over quickly before kicking him to Fabia's feet. Leo Breaker looked up as Jinsei pointed his weapon at them and quickly used his body to shield Fabia. Fabia cringed as countless sparks flew off of the staggering Leo Breaker.

 **SLASH!**

"Take cover!" shouted Leo Breaker as Fabia ran while he turned around and was struck across the chest by Jinsei.

Jinsei managed to get restrain Leo Breaker and fought with his arm to keep the blade away from his neck.

"Why couldn't they just let you rest in peace?" whispered Leo Breaker softly so Jinsei couldn't hear.

"What are you doing, Naruto?!" shouted Fabia as she watched, "Fight back!"

"Easy for you to say!" replied Leo Breaker before Jinsei threw him a few feet away.

Leo Breaker grunted as he grabbed a Bakugan from his chain and replaced his current one with it.

 **ARMOR! KNIGHT!**

Leo Breaker got up just as he entered Knight Armor and took a deep breath.

"I don't suppose we could hold off on fight?" inquired Leo Breaker.

Jinsei fired at single shot at Leo Breaker, who blocked it with his shield.

"Guess not," said Leo Breaker with a sigh.

He drew a card and swiped it through the handle of his sword.

 **ZETA!**

The shield opened up to reveal a blood red jewel that looked like an eye and let off an extremely bright light. Jinsei shielded his eyes and when the light died, he looked and saw that Leo Breaker and Fabia were gone.

 **"Damn Kokushi Jinsei,"** said Elfin as she watched Jinsei leave, **"You drove off the Kamen Rider for me."**

She turned transparent as an image of a human appeared behind her. That image became solid while Elfin vanished.

"Looks like everything is working out," said Asuka Inamuri with a smile.

* * *

The sun slowly rose and lit up the sky over Neathia. It rose up the legs of a Castle Knight on a balcony of the palace. Fabia stared at the daybreak as he held her hand to chest. She closed her eyes as she didn't feel a heartbeat and teared up.

 _Shizuka na yoake ni kanjiru kitai wa_

 _Maru de atarashii hajimari no yokan_

Naruto stumbled out onto the balcony with Leonidas flying out after him. Fabia shook her head in amusement as Naruto stood up and kissed her on the lips. Fabia went wide eyed and kneed Naruto in the gut. Naruto doubled over and Fabia smiled in satisfaction.

 _Shinjirarenai hodo no utsukushii keshiki_

 _Kiseki wa chousensha ni ataerareta suddenly_

Paige sat in a pub with a large amount of people partying and having a good time while she looked worried. Spectra and Runo smiled sinisterly as they sat in a cave in the Doom Dimension. Jin, who was leaning against the wall, frowned as an image of Fabia crossed his mind and he struggled to process the image.

 _Bokura no naka no Story ni sonzai shiteru jibun wa_

 _Itsudatte akiramenai jishin wo ushinatta ano hi datte_

Naruto flashed brightly as several explosions went off around him. Everything froze as Leo Breaker knelt down in the building and broke into a run. He kicked a Silenoid away from a Vestal child then grabbed the child and dove out of a window as everything unfroze.

 _Kimi wo omou kimochi ga ima furimawasarenai tsuyosa ni natte_

 _Kono mirai wo sukoshi zutsu demo tsuki ugokasyo_

Leo Breaker Guardian absorbed several laser blasts. Leo Breaker Shinobi made several after images that each threw several kunai. Leo Breaker Shooter pointed what seemed like a handgun at the dozens of debris around him and destroyed them all with pinpoint accuracy. Leo Breaker Knight bashed with his shield then swung his sword.

 _Sono saki ni mieru sekai wa kitto to mada hirogatteirunda_

 _Kotae dake wo sagasu yori mo hitotsu dake nanika kaete miseru_

Leo Breaker stood by himself as he faced Eclipse, Savage, and Jinsei as he clenched his claws. Fabia came up next to him as Jinsei flinched at the sight of her before Leo Breaker and Eclipse dart forward. They each pull back their fists then punched the other fist causing an explosion.

 _Ai to yume ga areba kitto mae ni susumeru darou_

 _Shiawase no sono saki ni kono te de tsukuri daseru sekai ga aru_

Naruto and Fabia stood back to back and looked at the ground depressingly. Two shadowy images of Bakugan appeared behind them facing each other and with a hand against the others. Naruto turned around to reach out to Fabia but found himself now falling further and further away from her until everything turned black.

 _Ima hajimaru mita koto nai Amazing world_

 _Mezasu saki wa haruka kanata NEW HORIZON_

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Leo Breaker**

 **What is the Proud Devil Thinking About?**

* * *

"What was that about?!" shouted Fabia as she and Naruto walked into the penthouse while Leonidas floated in after them, "Why didn't you fight back?!"

"It's kind of hard when you're put up against someone as good as you," said Naruto as he went to sit down.

He flinched and grabbed his arm. He quickly ran into the bedroom and shut the door. Fabia followed and looked at the door.

"Is everything okay?" asked Fabia as she slowly opened the door.

"Don't come in here!" shouted Naruto angrily.

Fabia, frightened by Naruto's sudden anger, did as she was told when Naruto began screaming.

"Naruto, are you okay?!" questioned Fabia urgently.

She reached for the doorknob but was surprised when her hand touched painted wall.

"What happened to the door?" she asked.

 **"Oh boy,"** said Leonidas as Sara came out from her room, **"This is gonna be bad."**

"What's going on?" asked Sara.

 **"He's drawing in life energy from nearby things,"** explained Leonidas, **"He has to isolate himself in order to not bring harm to anybody. That thing happening to the door is a temporary side effect of the procedure. It'll go back to normal in a few seconds."**

Sure enough, the door returned to normal and a disheveled Nethean Naruto opened the door.

"Call Shun," said Naruto, "Have him bring in what's her name."

He started to fall and Fabia caught him.

"You need to rest," advised Fabia as she took Naruto into a guest room.

She lied Naruto down on the bed and put some covers over him. She looked down at his sleeping form and gave him a kiss before leaving while feeling some empathy for him. She looked down at Sara with a smile and got down on one knee.

"Why don't you go play in your room?" she asked.

"Okay," said Sara as she left.

"Just what aren't you telling me, Leo?" questioned Fabia as she stood up and turned to the floating Bakugan.

 **"Whatever do you mean?"** replied Leonidas.

"You've been Naruto's partner since the beginning," said Fabia as she folded her arms, "You have to know what's wrong with him."

 **"That's where you're wrong, your majesty,"** said Leonidas as he looked away slightly, **"I wasn't always Naruto's partner."**

"Huh?" asked Fabia curiously.

 **"Naruto is the second Kamen Rider Leo Breaker,"** explained Leonidas, **"The first one died about a month before he took over."**

"W-What was the first one like?" asked Fabia cautiously.

 **"He was strong,"** recalled Leonidas of his old partner, **"He cared for Naruto, not caring that he's an Anomaly. He taught Naruto everything about this universe."**

"What was his name?" asked Fabia.

"Jin," said the exhausted and weak Naruto as he leaned against the doorway and Fabia turned to him, "His name was Jin and the Silenoids turned him into one of them."

* * *

"Neither food nor way to escape," said Asuka as she sat at a table with Spectra and Runo, "This doesn't seem like a fun tea party, Spectra."

"Very perceptive, Elfin," commended Spectra.

"This is because you've fucked up and drew too much attention to yourself," said Runo as placed a Bakugan in a belt similar to Leo Breakers.

 **FORM! SAVAGE!**

A golden emblem of a dragon moved over her and left her in a white body suit with white and gold armor. Her head was covered in white metal with a gold helmet on top with two large feral green eyes and what seemed like fangs going over where her mouth would be. She donned a silver chest plate with gold plates on top and four golden plates fanning out in front, back, and the sides. Her legs were covered in golden boots that topped off with golden spikes on her boots. Her arms had silver gauntlets on her arms each with small golden blades on the outside of her arms.

"To prepare for the day that the master is revived, we must have the six emblems in order to do it," she said as Jin walked into the room.

"I was led to believe that we already have five," said Asuka slyly.

"We do," said Spectra as he returned the smile, "But we can't have Leo Breaker knowing about what we're doing."

"Our very existence is on the line here and those who fuck up…" said Savage as a blade extended from her gauntlet and held it to Asuka's neck, "…will be eviscerated."

"And that's when the Devil will take the stage?" joked Asuka as she stood up and looked into Savage's eyes, "My pupil revealed herself. But I still haven't."

She left as Savage removed the Bakugan from her belt and they all watched Asuka leave.

"Don't let her out of your sights, Jin," ordered Runo.

 **(The Next Day)**

Shun and Julie ran into the class room and grunted slammed his fist against the wall.

"Too late," he said angrily as they stared at the empty wall.

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

Naruto and Fabia stood outside the interrogation room that Asuka was in and Shun walked out.

"She's not talking," said Shun.

"Let me in there," said Naruto calmly, "I can get her to talk."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Shun, "We don't even have proof if she's really a Silenoid."

Naruto shoved Shun aside and walked in. Shun and Fabia went into an adjacent room and looked through the one way glass.

* * *

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" asked Asuka with a smile.

Naruto remained silent as he stood against the glass.

"I already to you and the police multiple times that I have no idea where the children are," said Asuka.

"You know, you Silenoids are just pathetic, Elfin," spat out Naruto, "I could care less about the children. What I want to know is what you meant by the Promised Land. You don't have to worry about them listening in or recording you. I disabled all the security cameras and microphones in here."

Asuka laughed and sat back in her chair.

"You really want to know, don't you?" chided Asuka, "The Promised Land is where the Master shall take us when he's revived."

Naruto grabbed Asuka by the collar and thew her up against the wall.

"I know very well about your Master," said Naruto angrily as he phased into his Neathian form and a scar appeared across his eyes, "But if you think that I'm going to let you free him then you've got another thing coming."

Shun bust into the room and dragged Naruto out while Fabia closed the door.

"What the hell was that about?!" shouted Shun, "You can't roughhouse a suspect like that!"

"She just confirmed that she's a Silenoid," said Naruto as he shoved Shun away and brushed off his shirt, "So, I'll be getting rid of her once she leads me to where the children are."

He walked out and Fabia quickly followed behind him. They soon came to the nearby beach and Naruto stared out at the horizon.

"Why did you come here?" questioned Fabia.

Naruto pulled a glass bottle out of his jacket and gave it a sad smile. He then sat it in the surf and let it float out into the ocean and sighed.

* * *

"Leo, what was Naruto like before he became Leo Breaker?" asked Sara as she and Leonidas played a game of chess.

 **"Well, he didn't really want to do anything,"** said Leonidas as he pushed his piece forward, **"He was actually getting married when he first showed up in Neathia."**

"So, there's no chance that he and her majesty can be together?" asked Sara.

Leonidas fell over laughing and Sara frowned.

 **"I'm not so sure that would be a good idea to bring up with them,"** said Leonidas as he tried to contain his laughter, **"Naruto has some secrets that he keeps from Fabia. Jin and I are probably the only ones who knew about those secrets."**

"Like what?" asked Sara in concern.

 **"Well, Naruto actually does like Fabia but there are certain things that would present a conflict of interests,"** said Leonidas.

"You mean that he's an Anomaly?" asked Sara.

 **"That… and other things,"** said Leonidas cautiously as he turned away, **"But the point is that Naruto cares too much about Fabia to burden her with his problems. He went through tough times when he was your age and he had the weight of the world on his shoulders in his world about two years ago when he lost his arm."**

"But… while her majesty doesn't act like it, I know she's worried for Naruto as well and wants him to be happy," said Sara.

 **"But you can't force these things,"** said Leonidas as he moved his piece, **"You have to let those two figure out their feelings themselves."**

"I guess you're right," said Sara as she moved her bishop, "Checkmate."

Leonidas flew all over the board then groaned as he fell to the ground.

 **(An Hour Later)**

Naruto sat on his bike with an Ability Card to his head and his belt around his waist while Leonidas looked up at him.

 **"Why isn't Fabia with us?"** asked Leonidas.

"I'm having her and Sara look for the children at the pier while I deal with Elfin," said Naruto as he kept his eyes closed, "Now quiet."

A few minutes of silence passed before Naruto quickly put the card away and grabbed Leonidas. He climbed on the bike and sped off.

"Henshin!" shouted Naruto as he slipped Leonidas into the BakuDriver.

 **FORM! DRAGONOID!**

A Haos emblem appeared in front of the back and moved over it, leaving the bike intact but turning Naruto into Leo Breaker.

He soon came upon Elfin but screeched to a halt when Jin fired upon him. He scrambled off his bike and grabbed Jinsei's wrist to stop the blade.

"I kind of busy right now!" said Leo Breaker urgently, "I don't have time for this!"

Jinsei brushed Leo Breaker's and forced him toward some trees on the side of the road.

 **"You really think I care?!"** shouted Jinsei as he struck Leo Breaker across the chest and sent him stumbling against a tree, **"You kill Silenoids randomly without a care for their needs!"**

"I know them better than you think!" shouted Leo Breaker as Jinsei pinned him against the tree, "Or have you forgotten that too?!"

 **"You know nothing of what we go through!"** shouted Jinsei as he threw Naruto back toward the road.

 **SEVER!**

He fired several arcs of energy that hit Leo Breaker and sent him to the ground. Leo Breaker scrambled behind a tree and took a deep breath.

"He's a lot stronger than I remember," said Leo Breaker as he removed his horn and pulled out an Ability Card, "Never used this thing before but now's as good a time as any."

He stood up then slid it through his sword.

 **OMICRON!**

He ran out from behind the tree toward Jinsei and both their swords met in the middle. Leo Breaker grunted as he went under Jinsei's arm and struck him across the chest. However, Jinsei didn't take any damage. Leo Breaker shook this off as he countered Jinsei's wild swing to hit him again. But he didn't take any damage this time either. Leo Breaker started getting fed up with this as he missed Jinsei completely and went over his head and into the street. Jinsei fired at Leo Breaker, who skidded in a circle in the street then back at Jinsei, striking him again.

"Why isn't this working?!" shouted Leo Breaker in frustration.

Jinsei prepared to fire again but was stopped when sparks flew off his body and he yelled in pain.

"Oh, so it delays the damage," said Leo Breaker as he looked at his sword, "I'll have to remember that."

* * *

Sara stood closely by Fabia as they moved through the warehouse district of the pier, looking for the photos that held the children. Something fell behind them and Sara yelped as she held tighter on Fabia's arm.

"Everything's going to be okay," she assured the girl, "Nothing bad is going to happen."

 **"Oh, I wouldn't say that,"** said Elfin as she stepped around a corner.

Fabia moved Sara behind her and gritted her teeth.

 **"We've heard a lot about you,"** said Elfin as she smiled, **"You had your life energy stolen and yet you continue to live. But tell me. How did you know that those photos were here?"**

Fabia remained silent as Elfin approached them slowly and she started backing up with Sara.

"Naruto, help!" shouted Sara fearfully.

* * *

Leo Breaker raised his head and looked off to the side.

"Shit," he cursed as he replaced his horn and hurried over to his bike.

He hopped on then sped off. A revving reached his ears and he quickly looked over his shoulder to see Jinsei was following him. Leo Breaker grunted as Jin kept after him and inserted two Ability Cards into his bike when an 18-wheeler cut across them.

 **PSYGA! GAMMA!**

Leo Breaker and his bike turned into blurs and phased through the truck.

 **"What?"** questioned Jinsei as he turned his bike sharply and slid under the 18-wheeler to find Leo Breaker was long gone.

* * *

Elfin reached out a hand toward Fabia and Sara as the young girl started to cry. Leo Breaker appeared out of nowhere and punched Elfin away from the two. Leo Breaker hugged Sara tightly and she continued crying.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get here sooner," he apologized empathetically, "Just let me deal with this then we can go home."

Sara stifled her tears and nodded as Leo Breaker stood up and turned to Elfin.

"You know you just made my shit list for making her cry, right?" asked Leo Breaker angrily as he removed Leonidas and tossed him to Sara then inserted Ingram.

 **ARMOR! SHINOBI!**

After a brief flash of green light, Leo Breaker stood in his Shinobi Armor with his sword in his hand. He pulled out an Ability Card then slashed it through his sword.

 **WIND POWER EXTREME!**

A green tornado appeared around his sword and his swung it. The tornado flew from the sword and dragged Elfin outside. Leo Breaker followed then slashed two cards through his sword.

 **KOPPA! OMICRON!**

Leo Breaker's sword started glowing green and he held it on his shoulder as he crouched down with one hand on the ground. He vanished with a burst of speed then appeared standing where he had been before with his back to Elfin. She got up and prepared to strike when after images of Leo Breaker appeared around her and struck her with sword. Sparks continuously flew off of Elfin before she fell forward and exploded.

Leo Breaker fell to one knee and steadied himself with his sword. He then took one hand to his head and took a deep breath.

"It's me," said Leo Breaker through a communicator, "Check Elfin and if she's showing signs of life, wake her then send her to Vestroia."

 **(Several Hours Later)**

Fabia stood with Naruto on the beach as Sara played with her new puppy and Leonidas.

"Shun found the real Asuka in a hospital several cities back," informed Fabia, "She'd been in a coma the last couple of months. Also, all the children are safe and back home."

"Good," said Naruto as he walked up to the surf.

He pulled out another bottle with a message inside then set it down into the water and let it flow out into the sea.

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Fabia.

"Write your wish on a piece of parchment and place it in a bottle," said Naruto softly, "If you let it flow with the sea, someday, your wish will surely come true."

"What did you wish for?" asked Fabia.

"For your breasts to get bigger," said Naruto with a smile.

Fabia turned red and her face contorted with rage.

"Just kidding," chuckled Naruto as Fabia calmed down.

"Was it to see your wife again?" asked Fabia.

Naruto turned his head in her direction a little and raised an eyebrow.

"Leo told both of us," confessed Fabia.

"That idiot," said Naruto with a sigh, "No. That wasn't what my wish was."

"Well, what was it?" asked Fabia again.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled ag Fabia.

"It was that you and Sara would remain happy forever," said Naruto as he took Fabia's hand and kissed her, "That was all that bad this time."

Fabia smiled and they continued to look out at the ocean while Sara played with the others as a train horn went off behind them.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Final Countdown

**I don't own Naruto, Bakugan, or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

Fabia smiled in her Neathian form while she sat at the counter of the tavern in the Neathian capitol while Sara ate a snack.

"I never thought I'd miss Neathian food this much," said Fabia as she ate a sandwich.

"We only came back so that I could check up on the Sentinels," said Naruto as he entered the tavern, "We're leaving in just a bit."

"Any changes?" asked the bartender.

"It seems that the Silenoids are focusing on Earth right now," reported Naruto with worry, "I just hope that they don't revive their master."

"And who was their master?" asked Sara.

Naruto remained silent and reached up to part of the scar over his eyes.

 **"Well, shall we get going?"** asked Leonidas as he hopped on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah," said Naruto as he headed toward the stairs.

"Oh, sir," said the bartender.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto as he looked back.

"Somebody dropped off a letter for you," said the bartender as he held up the letter in question.

"Was it one of the Sentinels?" asked Naruto as he went over and took the letter.

"I never saw him before," said the bartender, "He just said that he was an old friend and that you get this."

Naruto tore open the side of the envelope and blew inside. He then emptied it into his hand and three black tickets fell into his hand.

"What are those?" asked Sara as she came over.

 **"They look like train tickets,"** said Leonidas.

"Well, we better get some more stuff to take back to Earth," said Naruto as all three of them headed upstairs.

Naruto pulled open the door with the hand that held the tickets and all three of them blinked. Instead of Naruto and Fabia's room, they was a sandy desert with a rainbow sky.

 **"I love what you did with the room,"** joked Leonidas as he floated out into the desert.

"Leo, get back here!" shouted Naruto as he went after Leonidas.

"What is this place?" asked Fabia as she stepped into the desert with Sara.

The door shut behind them and Fabia quickly reached for where the knob would be but felt nothing but air.

"Naruto, we've got a problem!" called out Fabia as Naruto finally managed to grab Leonidas.

"I can see that!" called back Naruto as a train horn went off.

They all looked in the direction the sound had come from to see a long bullet train speeding toward them. Naruto darted out of its way as the train slowly came to a stop right in front of them. The four of them looked at each other before Naruto went down the train to the door. It opened up and a girl about Fabia's age wearing what seemed to be a maid outfit opened the door.

"Let me inspect the ticket," she said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he ushered Fabia and Sara over then gave the girl the tickets. After examining them, the girl handed the tickets back to Naruto and stepped aside.

"Welcome aboard the DenLiner," she said happily.

The three Neathians looked at each other before Naruto stepped aboard.

"Well, we might as well see this through," said Naruto as he helped Sara board. Fabia followed and the door closed behind them.

* * *

The sun slowly rose and lit up the sky over Neathia. It rose up the legs of a Castle Knight on a balcony of the palace. Fabia stared at the daybreak as he held her hand to chest. She closed her eyes as she didn't feel a heartbeat and teared up.

 _Shizuka na yoake ni kanjiru kitai wa_

 _Maru de atarashii hajimari no yokan_

Naruto stumbled out onto the balcony with Leonidas flying out after him. Fabia shook her head in amusement as Naruto stood up and kissed her on the lips. Fabia went wide eyed and kneed Naruto in the gut. Naruto doubled over and Fabia smiled in satisfaction.

 _Shinjirarenai hodo no utsukushii keshiki_

 _Kiseki wa chousensha ni ataerareta suddenly_

Paige sat in a pub with a large amount of people partying and having a good time while she looked worried. Sara ran around the penthouse while Leonidas tried chasing after her. Spectra and Runo smiled sinisterly as they sat in a cave in the Doom Dimension. Jin, who was leaning against the wall, frowned as an image of Fabia crossed his mind and he struggled to process the image.

 _Bokura no naka no Story ni sonzai shiteru jibun wa_

 _Itsudatte akiramenai jishin wo ushinatta ano hi datte_

Naruto flashed brightly as several explosions went off around him. Everything froze as Leo Breaker knelt down in the building and broke into a run. He kicked a Silenoid away from a Vestal child then grabbed the child and dove out of a window as everything unfroze.

 _Kimi wo omou kimochi ga ima furimawasarenai tsuyosa ni natte_

 _Kono mirai wo sukoshi zutsu demo tsuki ugokasyo_

Leo Breaker Guardian absorbed several laser blasts. Leo Breaker Shinobi made several after images that each threw several kunai. Leo Breaker Shooter pointed what seemed like a handgun at the dozens of debris around him and destroyed them all with pinpoint accuracy. Leo Breaker Knight bashed with his shield then swung his sword.

 _Sono saki ni mieru sekai wa kitto to mada hirogatteirunda_

 _Kotae dake wo sagasu yori mo hitotsu dake nanika kaete miseru_

Leo Breaker stood by himself as he faced Eclipse, Savage, and Jinsei as he clenched his claws. Fabia came up next to him as Jinsei flinched at the sight of her before Leo Breaker and Eclipse dart forward. They each pull back their fists then punched the other fist causing an explosion.

 _Ai to yume ga areba kitto mae ni susumeru darou_

 _Shiawase no sono saki ni kono te de tsukuri daseru sekai ga aru_

Naruto and Fabia stood back to back and looked at the ground depressingly. Two shadowy images of Bakugan appeared behind them facing each other and with a hand against the others. Naruto turned around to reach out to Fabia but found himself now falling further and further away from her until everything turned black.

 _Ima hajimaru mita koto nai Amazing world_

 _Mezasu saki wa haruka kanata NEW HORIZON_

 **Kamen Rider Leo Breaker**

 **Final Countdown**

The girl led them up the train until they came to a dining car.

"Please take a seat anywhere you'd like," she said as she went behind a counter.

Inside the car was an old man sitting at the end eating rice but that wasn't even the strangest part. All of the other occupants seemed to be cartoonish monters. One was a red demon. Another was a blue turtle. The third was what seemed to be a yellow bear. And the final one looked like a purple dragon.

 **"What the hell are you three supposed to be?"** questioned Momotaros as he went up to them.

Sara hid behind Fabia's legs and Naruto kicked Momotaros away.

"Until I know what's going on, all of you need to stay away," said Naruto defensively.

"You are on the DenLiner," said the old man at the end as he stood up, "It is a train that travels through time. I am the Owner and I have some questions about those tickets you used to board my train."

"What kind of questions?" asked Fabia.

"Those tickets were stolen," said Owner as he approached, "How did you get them?"

"They were delivered in an envelope to me," said Naruto suspiciously.

"I should let you know that I don't allow conflict on my train," said Owner as he looked at Naruto, "So long as you don't cause any conflict, I'll let you stay."

Owner went back to his table and continued eating. Naruto, Fabia, and Sara took their seats at a spare table before they noticed a human sitting in the corner opposite them. He was about Naruto's age with black hair and he sat with a dark blue creature. However, only Naruto noticed something was off about him.

 **"Hello,"** said Ryutaros to Sara, **"I'm Ryutaros. What's your name?"**

"S-Sara," said Sara nervously.

 **"Nice to meet you, Sara,"** said Ryutaros as he held up a drawing, **"What do you think of this?"**

"What are you hiding?" questioned Naruto.

Everyone looked at him before they looked at where he was looking.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kotaro.

"I'm talking about the fact that your life energy is different from humans," said Naruto as he stood up, "The only what that's possible is if you're not human."

Kotaro growled before he glowed for a minute and shocked everyone but Owner. A Neathian was sitting in his place and he glared at Naruto.

"I should've known that you'd figure that out… Tou-san," said the disgruntled Kotaro.

 **"GWAH!"** exclaimed the red demon as he pointed at Kotaro, **"He turned into one of them!"**

"Of course," said Owner as he continued to eat from the other end of the train car, "Kotaro-kun is half human and half Neathian."

"So, you're my son from the future," said Naruto in understanding, "Then who's your mother?"

Kotaro flashed a quick glance next to Naruto as he turned back into his human form then remained silent. Naruto sat back down and looked at Fabia out of the corner of his eye.

"If you're this young, I assume that you just met mother," said Kotaro after a moment of silence.

"And if that's true?" questioned Naruto.

"When were you planning on telling her that she wasn't out for two days but two months?" questioned back Kotaro.

"What?" asked Fabia as she looked up from Sara and Ryutaros.

"It's nothing," said Naruto quickly.

"After you were attacked by that Silenoid, you weren't out for two days," said Kotaro with a scowl, "You were out for two months."

Naruto bolted across the car and grabbed Kotaro by the collar. He threw him against the wall as everybody stayed back.

"I don't care if you're my son," said Naruto angrily as his eyes inverted in color, "If you say anything else, I will kill you."

"You wouldn't want mother to know your true self, would you?" countered Kotaro.

 **"Naruto, it's not worth it,"** said Leonidas as he floated over to his partner, **"Just calm down. Remember what happened the last time you got this angry."**

Naruto glared at Kotaro before he stormed out of the car and swatted Leonidas all the way to the other end. Fabia got up and went after him.

 **"I wonder what's up with him,"** pondered Urataros.

 **"He's not really supposed to be in this dimension,"** explained Leonidas, **"Technically, he and Fabia are dead."**

 **"Dead?"** asked Kintaros.

"Dad and Mother both died at the hands of Silenoids," said Kotaro, "I'm rather surprised that he managed to keep his true self hidden from her for so long?"

"What true form?" asked Sara.

Kotaro smiled at her chuckled a little.

"You don't have to worry," he told her, "You're going to find out eventually."

* * *

Fabia walked into the car two down from the one that they were in and found Naruto sitting in the back corner.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she approached.

"Yeah," said Naruto solemnly.

"So, our son," said Fabia nervously.

"You caught that, huh?" asked Naruto as they kept their gaze away from each other.

"Yeah," said Fabia nervously, "So, we eventually…"

"Not for at least a year," said Naruto, "Judging by how old he looks and some complicated mathematics, we aren't supposed to conceive him for at least a year."

Another awkward silence followed before Fabia decided to break it.

"Was I really out for two month instead of two days?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to freak out," said Naruto as he closed his eyes, "To tell you the truth, I arrived in Neathia about a week before and that's when I first saw you."

Fabia looked at Naruto in shock as the man in question looked out the window.

"I wanted to ask you for help but with what I truly look like, I could never show myself to you," explained Naruto.

"What you truly look like?" asked Fabia.

"We're slowing down," said Naruto suspiciously.

He got up and hurried back to the dining car with Fabia right behind him.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Naruto before he noticed Kotaro was gone, "Where's junior?"

 **"He went after his grandpa,"** said Leonidas.

Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed Leonidas. He hurried off the train and whistled. His bike appeared in a stream of light and Naruto hopped on as he placed his BakuDriver at his waist. He sped off into the desert after Kotaro and gritted his teeth.

"Henshin!" he shouted.

* * *

 **"How many seconds for me?"** asked Yuuki.

"First, I have to be you out of grandpa," said New Den-O as he pointed at Yuuki, "As much of a pain as that is."

He was about to engage Yuuki when a streak of light stopped next to him and Leo Breaker hopped off his bike.

 **"And just who are you?"** asked Yuuki.

"What are you doing here?" questioned New Den-O as Leo Breaker removed his horn.

"I wanted to see what your mother's father looked like," said Leo Breaker as he rested his sword on his shoulder while he gazed at Yuuki, "Can't say I like him right now."

 **"He's possessed,"** said Teddy from his sword form.

"Oh?" asked Leo Breaker as he removed his sword from his shoulder, "This is going to be fun. Stay back, junior."

Leo Breaker ran at Yuuki and both their swords met in the middle. Leo Breaker knocked Yuuki back and calmly matched his movements. New Den-O made to go after them but hit an invisible wall.

"What the…" he said before he looked down and saw a card in the sand, "Damn it. I forgot about that stupid thing."

Leo Breaker managed to land a solid hit and staggered Yuuki.

"You're supposed to be her father?" questioned Leo Breaker as he kicked Yuuki to taunt him, "If you're possessed by this guy, you're just pathetic."

He drew a card then ran it through the scanner in his leg.

 **GAMMA!**

Leo Breaker broke into a run that turned into a blur and hit Yuuki multiple times. Yuuki flew back and Leo Breaker put his sword back in place on his head. He moved toward Yuuki before a top flew at him and exploded on contact. Leo Breaker was thrown back and looked up to see a man dressed in black robes with a whip in his hand step onto the beach. Leo Breaker got to one knee and began to get up before he tensed and grabbed his arm.

"Shit," he whispered as he grunted, "Why now?"

New Den-O hurried over to him and stood between the man and him.

"You're Shiro?" asked New Den-O, "At least I won't need to hold back when fighting you. Teddy, count 13."

New Den-O then broke into a run.

 **13**

 **12**

Shiro held up several tops.

 **11**

 **10**

He threw them at New Den-O, who managed to block one but was hit by the other two and thrown to the ground.

 **"Kotaro!"** shouted Teddy.

Leo Breaker grunted as he looked up just in time to see Shiro's attack hit New Den-O and force him out of his transformation. It also knocked Teddy out of his sword form and both of them were on the ground in pain.

"Finish him," ordered Shiro.

 **"Yeah,"** said Yuuki as he approached Kotaro while Shiro headed back to his train.

 **"Kotaro,"** grunted Teddy as he reached toward Kotaro but collapsed.

 **"Seems like neither of you were strong enough,"** said Yuuki as he stopped in front of Kotaro and raised his sword.

Kotaro raised his hand in an effort to shield himself but heard someone else yell in pain. He looked up and stared in shock at Leo Breaker taking the hit for him.

 **"What?"** asked Yuuki in shock as Shiro looked back.

Leo Breaker quickly drew a card and swiped it through his gauntlet.

 **HISSATSU!** **SIGMA!**

His fist glowed brightly as he punched Yuuki and sent him flying. Leo Breaker then collapsed as Leonidas was ejected and his armor vanished. Naruto fell flat on the sand and passed out.

 **"You bastard!"** shouted Yuuki as he got up and tried to run at Naruto but his feet wouldn't let him.

"No" came a voice from Yuuki, "I won't allow it!"

"Grandpa," muttered Kotaro as he helped Naruto up and scooped up Leonidas.

The DenLiner's horn rang out and quickly got between the two parties and let off the Imagin as well as Fabia.

"Naruto!" she shouted as she hurried over to him.

"Milla?" questioned the voice from Yuuki again, "Is that really you?"

Fabia looked at Yuuki as Momotaros did as well.

 **"Just hold on!"** he said as he began running, **"I'll save you!"**

"Just listen!" shouted the voice as Yuuki held out his hand.

Momotaros stopped and a moment later, the DenLiner fired its lasers and set off an explosion between them as it scooped up the Imagin and the Neathians.

* * *

Sara helped Fabia take Naruto to an empty car and sat him down on a bench. Naruto grunted as he removed the wooden portion of his arm and took several deep breaths.

"What happened out there?" asked Fabia.

"I took a hit for our son," said Naruto in pain, "Luckily, I managed to get a hit on the other guy too."

"He called me Milla," said Fabia in concern, "That was my mother's name."

Naruto took a deep breath then sighed.

"I found this out from Jin," said Naruto as he closed his eyes, "You're not completely Neathian."

"What do you mean?" asked Fabia in fear of what Naruto was going to say.

"You're half human," said Naruto weakly, "That man in the armor… that was your father."

Fabia stepped back and appeared to be on the verge of snapping.

"Sara, in my pocket, there should be a case with a Gate Card in it," said Naruto weakly, "Take it out and give it to Fabia."

Sara quickly did as she was told and held the card out to Fabia, who looked at Naruto in confusion.

"I know you saw my memories," said Naruto as he closed his eyes, "There are more you should see."

Fabia took a deep breath and held the card to her forehead as she closed her eyes. An instant later, her eyes snapped open and she dropped the card in shock.

"As a ninja, we always have important decisions to make," explained Naruto as he recalled his old life, "However, nobody can tell what a person will do when they've found out that they've been living a lie. I found that out first hand when I was twelve. I still think about that day and whether I did the right thing in saving him. But I can never undo the events of the past. Nobody can. Even with the power to travel through time, one cannot alter their own past."

He passed out and Fabia picked up the Gate Card. She looked at it for a moment then back at Naruto.

"Watch him for me," said Fabia to Sara as she headed out.

Sara picked up Naruto's wooden arm and began rubbing it with a rag.

* * *

Fabia entered the dining car and found everyone tending to Kotaro and Teddy.

"Could you all give Kotaro and I a minute alone?" she asked them.

Everyone remained silent, even Momotaros, then they headed out, Teddy along with them. Once they were alone, Fabia sat next to Kotaro, who kept his gaze off her.

"Why are you here?" asked Kotaro as he phased back into his Neathian form.

"What happened that made you hate your father and I?" asked Fabia.

Kotaro pulled Leonidas out of his pocket and placed him on the table.

"I don't hate either of you," he said, "I just never knew either of you."

"What do you mean?" questioned Fabia.

"Neither of you were around when I was younger," explained Kotaro.

"Well, maybe we could work on that this time around," suggested Fabia.

"It's not that easy," said Kotaro as he looked at her, "Both of you were dead."

Fabia paused as Leonidas opened up and lowered his head.

"Dad gave his life to stop the Silenoids and you died giving birth to me," explained Kotaro sadly, "I wanted to know more about both of you but since Dad is an Anomaly there aren't any records about him. I grew up as a Neathian for about five years before I went to a friend of Dad's to learn about humans. I would hear all these wonderful stories about the two of them and how strong they were. There were two reasons I became the new Den-O. One was to see how strong grandpa was."

"And the other?" asked Fabia cautiously.

 **"I believe that it was to get to see both his parents for the first time,"** said Leonidas.

Fabia took Kotaro's hand and he looked at her.

"I promise that this time, I will be there when you grow up," promised Fabia.

Kotaro pulled his hand back and got up as he leaned against the wall.

"As I said, Dad died giving his life to stop the Silenoids," said Kotaro, "However, do you know why you died in child birth?"

Fabia remained silent as Kotaro tossed a dull and rusty knife on the floor.

"You used that to kill yourself," he said, shocking Fabia as he left.

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

Naruto, Fabia, and Sara slowly followed Kohana and the Imagin through the streets of a village in the 1700s when Naruto flinched.

"You okay?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, I'm fine," assured Naruto as he clenched his wooden hand.

The stopped when they saw that all the Imagin and Kohana had stopped in the doorway of a house.

"What's going on here?" asked Fabia.

Naruto forced his way through and saw an Imagin based off of a swan laying down in front of them.

 **"Oh, we have another guest,"** said the Imagin.

"Who's this?" asked Naruto.

"He's name is Sieg," said Kohana, "Don't pay any attention to him."

 **"He treats Hana-chan like a princess,"** said Kintaros.

"A princess, huh?" said Naruto slyly before going back through the group and pulling Fabia and Sara through, "You need your rest, Queen Fabia."

 **"Oh?"** asked Sieg as he stood up and went over to Fabia, **"** **Joō-sama, it is an honor to finally meet you."**

"Well, um, thanks," said Fabia uncomfortably as Sieg took her hand and bowed to her.

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

Naruto reattached his wooden arm in the middle of the forest then turned around to see Teddy standing a few yards.

"How long were you there?" he asked the Imagin.

 **"Long enough,"** said Teddy as he approached, **"I already knew about your secret as does Kotaro."**

Naruto looked at the bandages around his wooden arm and flexed his fingers.

"Tell me, how long have you been looking after Kotaro?" he asked.

 **"Only for several days,"** explained the Imagin.

"Tell me something," said Naruto, "In the future, did I succeed in stopping the Silenoids?"

 **"That I don't know,"** said Teddy, **"However, Kotaro does carry something of yours with him."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow and approached Teddy.

 **(Meanwhile, in Neathia)**

The bartender calmly cleaned glasses in his empty back when a man in a black cloak stepped inside.

"Oh, you've returned," said the bartender, "I gave him that envelope with those tickets."

"Good," said the man as he sat at the bar and a Darkus Bakugan hopped off his shoulder.

 **"When shall we reveal ourselves to him?"** asked the Bakugan.

"Not for a while at least," said the man, "Right now, we just need to set him on the right path."

"How do you know Naruto, anyway?" asked the bartender.

"He's an old friend," said the man as he drank.

He left some money on the counter and stood up.

"Come, Vladitor," ordered the man as the Bakugan hopped back onto his shoulder.

They both left and the bartender watched them suspiciously before taking the money.

* * *

Kotaro paused in his training and turned around to come face to face with Naruto.

"Can I help you?" asked Kotaro as he switched to his Neathian form.

Naruto picked up a stick about the same size as Kotaro's and charged at him. Kotaro blocked it but was forced to one knee. Naruto parried the stick into the air and held his at Kotaro's neck.

"Your grip on your sword is unbalanced," informed Naruto, "Hold your hands a little closer together and you'll have more leverage."

He removed the stick from Kotaro's neck and stepped away. He began working on his own form as Kotaro stood up and frowned.

"Why did you take that blow for me?" asked Kotaro, "And don't say that it was because I'm your son."

"Well, partially yes," said Naruto as he paused in his training, "The other reason was that I didn't want to lose someone like that again."

"You mean Jin?" asked Kotaro.

Naruto dropped the stick and removed his wooden arm. A pitch black claw appeared in its place and Naruto walked over to a tree. He placed his claw on it and the tree instantly wilted then rotted away.

"You may know of my true form but you don't know what it looks like," said Naruto as the sky quickly grew dark, "Would you **like to?"**

 **(That Night)**

 **"We'll need to hurry up and get back to our time,"** said Leonidas as they all sat down in the house they were staying in, **"There's no telling what the Silenoids are doing right now."**

"I agree," said Fabia as she held the sleeping Sara

"However, before we do that…" began Naruto before the door flew open and everyone woke up.

Teddy collapsed and Kotaro sprung to his feet.

"Teddy!" he exclaimed as he hurried over and held Teddy up.

Everyone but Sieg and Sara huddled around the downed Imagin.

 **"I know…"** said the weak Teddy, **"…Shiro's goal. It's this city."**

Naruto instantly frowned and continued listening.

 **"I don't know why,"** pondered Teddy, **"But he doesn't want to erase the elephants. It's the people who saw the elephants."**

Naruto went over to the sleeping Sara and picked her up. He took her outside and Fabia followed. They went deep into the woods when Fabia stopped to take a breather.

"Where are we going?" she asked Naruto handed Sara off to her and started heading back.

"Stay here until I come get you," ordered Naruto.

"But…" began Fabia before Naruto slammed his fist into a tree and cracked it.

"I was told to protect you," said Naruto as he went back over to Fabia and kissed her before stepping back, "That should give you enough energy to last for a day."

Naruto stopped at the tree line and looked over his shoulder slightly.

"Besides, you need to survive if Kotaro is to be born," he said before he headed back.

 **"Let's be honest,"** said Leonidas, **"You brought her out here so she wouldn't see you feed."**

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Naruto calmly, "Anyway, with her not around, I don't have to hold back."

 **"But you technically still have to because of her father,"** reminded Leonidas.

Naruto sighed deeply before he kept walking and the trees wilted and died as he passed them.

 **(The Next Morning)**

Leo Breaker dashed across the rooftops, grabbing the flames arrows as he darted by. He crushed them in his hand before jumping down into the middle of the street just as the Imagin came up behind him with the dead people several yards from them. Yuuki stepped through the crowd and Momotaros was about to speak when he Leo Breaker held his hand out to stop him.

"You do know that Milla is dead, right?" he asked Yuuki, "That girl, she's yours and Milla's daughter."

Yuuki remained silent and the ghosts all drew their swords.

 **"Seems like talking is futile,"** said Urataros.

 **"Really?"** asked Ryutaros, **"Then, let's start!"**

He got in front of the group and fired his gun, sending the ghosts and Yuuki scattering. Leo Breaker instantly went after Yuuki and managed to corner him. They both swung their swords before Leo Breaker locked blades with him.

"Your daughter is dying," he informed, "Do you really want her to think you never cared about her?"

 **"He can't hear you,"** said Yuuki as he backed away, **"I took some measures to ensure he wouldn't be a problem anymore."**

"Well, I'll just have to beat you out of him," said Leo Breaker as he swiped a card in his sword.

 **OMEGA!**

His sword gained a light veil of light then died. He charged and they both tore through the houses as they moved along. Leo Breaker began to get the upper hand when several of the ghosts blocked his path to Yuuki. Leo Breaker growled and swapped out Leonidas.

 **ARMOR! SHINOBI!**

Leo Breaker tossed his sword into a reverse grip as he jumped through a Ventus emblem and entered in his Shinobi armor. He skillfully blocked the swords of all the ghost then knocked them away in a hurry to find Yuuki.

* * *

Sara awoke in the middle of the forest and looked around.

"Oh, you're awake," said Fabia as she sat at a fire.

"Why are we in a forest?" asked the young Neathian.

"Those bad people were going to attack the village so Naruto took the two of us out here to keep us safe," explained Fabia as she put out the fire and went over to Sara with a fish on a stick.

Sara began eating before she noticed something behind Fabia in the trees. She stood up and dropped her fish as she went after it.

"Sara, you need to stay here!" shouted Fabia as she followed.

* * *

Leo Breaker turned a corner just in time to see Yuuki strike Momotaros with his sword, causing the Imagin to start turning into sand. He gritted his teeth and ran a card through his gauntlet.

 **THETA!**

His arm started glowing as he ran past the Imagin and grabbed Momotaros by the back of the head. He pushed the Imagin into Yuuki, shattering his armor and taking the Ghost Imagin out the other side before throwing him back.

 **"Ore…"** said M-Ryotaro as he spun around and gestured at himself before getting into a stance, **"Sanjou!"**

All the other Imagin ran over in joy as M-Ryotaro collapsed a little and grunted in pain. Leo Breaker hurried over but kept looking at the Ghost Imagin.

"Thank you for helping them," said Ryotaro's voice.

"No problem," said Leo Breaker as the Ghost Imagin got up.

 **"How?!"** demanded the Imagin in anger.

"Simple," replied Leo Breaker as he held up a card, "I normally use Purge Theta in order to get rid of any illness I have but I figured that I could use it to get you out of his body."

 **"Let me know next time you're going to do that,"** said the disgruntled M-Ryotaro as he held up a belt, **"Let's just get rid of this guy first."**

"Deal," said Leo Breaker as he brandished his sword.

M-Ryotaro swung the belt around his waist and it secured itself with a click. A high pitched tune echoed in the area as the other Imagin, minus Deneb, got pumped up.

 **"Henshin,"** stated M-Ryotaro as he swiped a pass over the belt buckle.

 **CLIMAX FORM!**

A suit like Yuuki's appeared on him, minus the jacket, in a shower of pixels while the other Imagin vanished. Three different masks each attached to a different place on Den-O before the mask over his eyes came down and peeled back.

 **"Yay! How nostalgic!"** exclaimed Den-O in Ryutaros' voice and bounced a bit, **"But it's still pretty gross after all."**

 **"Shut up,"** exclaimed Den-O in Momotaros' voice as he looked down at his chest, **"First, let's finish this!"**

The other two Imagin in Den-O agreed and Leo Breaker came up along side him.

"Mind if I tag along?" he questioned the train-themed Rider.

 **"Just don't get in the way,"** said C Den-O with Momotaros' voice as he assembled the DenGasher.

They both charged on either side of the Ghost Imagin and mirrored the other's movements. They sliced him across the side before they struck him on the shoulder.

 **"Hissatsu!"** declared C Den-O as both his and Leo Breaker's swords began glowing, **"Ore-tachi Hissatsu waza!"**

They both finished their slashes then got into mirrored stances.

 **"Climax version!"** announced C Den-O as they both hit the Ghost Imagin and he spun around, exploding a second later.

A Rider Pass flew into the air and was ensnared by a whip.

Shiro grabbed the Rider Pass just as C Den-O, Leo Breaker, and Deneb came running up to him. He turned his gaze to them and scowled.

"You guys…" he muttered, "Why must you make Sora sad?"

Leo Breaker felt something coming and discreetly drew a card. Shiro flung his whip around his waist then pulled it back, revealing the exact same belt Yuuki had.

"Henshin," he said as he tossed the Rider Pass in front of the buckle.

 **HIJACK FORM!**

The same Plat Form as Yuuki appeared over Shiro before armor attached to make him a more sickly yellow version of Yuuki. Yuuki threw two tops into the air and swung his whip up at them. The tops multiplied then fell to the ground, turning into an army of Imagin.

 **"Huh?"** questioned Deneb as he rubbed his eyes, **"What's going on?"**

Yuuki tossed some more tops into the air and hit them with his whip. They multiplied countlessly and Leo Breaker swiped the card through his gauntlet.

 **BETA!**

He got in front of C Den-O and Deneb then held his hand up over him. A barrier appeared over them before it shattered and they were all hit. The force of the blast not only knocked them back. It also knocked them out of their Rider forms with Leonidas landing in the dirt next to Naruto's head and the Imagin on their side on either side of Ryotaro and Naruto.

 **"Ow!"** exclaimed Leonidas as he floated up off the ground.

They all got up and Naruto grabbed his right forearm, preparing to remove it as his eye color became inverted with his pupils becoming slits.

"I'll eliminate you one by one," said Yuuki as he stroked his whip.

He snapped it and the Imagin with him began moving forward. The DenLiner and ZeroLiner came charging up behind the good guys and stopped Yuuki and his minions in their tracks as they crossed in between them.

Once they left, Yuto and Kohana ran up to them and Ryotaro looked at Yuto in surprise.

"Yuto…" said Ryotaro.

Yuto nodded and Ryotaro did the same.

 **"Hey, Yuto!"** exclaimed Deneb as he ran up to his partner and grabbed him by the arms, **"Are your wounds okay?!"**

"Deneb!" shouted Yuto angrily as he put his Imagin in a headlock.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at this.

"Everyone!" exclaimed Kohana to get everyone's attention, "Take these, it's from Owner!"

She tossed each of Ryotaro's Imagin as Rider Pass and they examined them.

 **"Hey,"** said Momotaros, **"What is this?"**

 **"Hime,"** said Sieg as he came up behind Kohana and held out a hand to her, **"One for me?"**

"Haven't you fought yet?" she asked as she turned to Sieg and also handed him a Rider Pass.

Sieg pulled a belt out of thin air and stepped forward.

 **"I will do this for you, hime,"** said Sieg as he held his hand with the Rider Pass over his head and swung the belt around his waist.

An elegant music began playing and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

 **"Henshin,"** said Sieg before he brought the Rider Pass over the buckle.

 **WING FORM!**

A golden version of Plat Form appeared on him before armor attached with his mask in the shape of wings.

 **"Korin,"** said W Den-O as he raised his hand over his head gracefully before bringing it down gently, **"Man o jishite."**

 **"That punk,"** growled Momotaros as he glared at W Den-O, **"I'm the star!"**

He pulled out a DenBuckle and swung it around his waist. Yuto and Ryotaro looked at each other then back at Yuuki and his Imagin. They all attached their belts and Naruto grabbed Leonidas.

 **"** H **e** n **s** h **i** n **!** " they all shouted as they transformed.

All the different incarnations of Den-O, Zeronos, and Leo Breaker stood tall and stared down Yuuki and his Imagin.

 **"Ore…"** said S Den-O as he gestured to himself before getting into a stance, **"… futatabi sanjou!"**

 **"Omaetachi, boku ni tsurareta miru?"** asked R Den-O as he raised his right arm and turned to the right slightly.

 **"** **Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita,"** said A Den-O as he cracked his neck and got into a sumo stance.

 **"Omaetachi, taosu ketto ii yo ne?"** asked G Den-O before he spun around and struck a pose, **"Kotae wa kitanai!"**

"Saisho ni itte oku," said Z Zeronos as he held up the Denebick Buster, "Ore wa kanari tsuyoi!"

 **"That's right!"** added Deneb in his current form.

 **"I already said mine,"** said W Den-O.

"Anata no tsumi no tame ni kuiaratame," said Leo Breaker as he held up his right arm and calmly flexed his hand while holding his wrist.

"Everyone," said L Den-O as he looked at them, "Ready?"

"Go," ordered Yuuki as he snapped his whip and the Imagin charged the Riders.

The Riders ran into the fray and began fighting. Leo Breaker removed his horn and beelined right for Yuuki, who pulled out his own sword. Their blades locked and Leo Breaker stared where Yuuki's eyes would be.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you did to my son," said Leo Breaker.

"He was a weak fool anyway," said Yuuki as he disengaged and passed Leo Breaker off to an Imagin.

Leo Breaker rolled his eyes under his helmet and easily knocked the Imagin surrounding him back. He noticed Yuuki fighting L Den-O and S Den-O in the watch area over the gate of the wall surrounding the village and hurried up after him. Just as L-Den-O managed to get a hit on Yuuki, Leo Breaker arrived and shot him twice, once in each shoulder. Yuuki jumped out of the watch area onto a horse and rode away from the village. Leo Breaker jumped onto one of the remaining three and went after him.

 _"You're not getting away,"_ he thought.

* * *

"Sara, wait!" called out Fabia as she followed Sara into the village, "It's too dangerous here!"

A Death Imagin came around the corner and Sara stopped in her tracks. Fabia did as well and she turned deathly pale.

"Sara, run!" she yelled before she clapped her hands to her mouth when she realized what she'd just done.

The Death Imagin turned to Sara and began walking toward her. Sara quickly backed up before she tripped over a rock and fell onto her rear. The Death Imagin towered over her and raised its weapon.

"SARA!" shouted Fabia in distress.

A light appeared between Sara and the Death Imagin and sent the Imagin flying in the opposite direction. The light turned into a girl a little older than Fabia, by two years at least. She had pale skin, red eyes with a slits, and blackish blue hair. She wore a traditional black Chinese cheongsam with knee high combat boots.

Sara looked up at the girl, who paid no attention to her as she moved her left hand over her waist. An orange belt with a large grey buckle with a handle on it appeared in a wisp of orange smoke. She pulled out what seemed like an eyeball and pressed the switch on the side. She dropped it into the open buckle and instantly took a wide step to the right with her left arm over her chest and her right arm extended while closing the buckle.

 **EYE! BACCHIRI MIROU! BACCHIRI MIROU!**

A floating black parka with blue edging and glowing eyes came out of the buckle and flew around the girl. She slowly clenched her hand as the parka carried Sara several feet away then went back to her.

"Henshin," stated the girl sternly.

She pulled the handle out then jammed it back in.

 **KAIGAN: SPECTER!**

A suit of armor appeared over her and the parka went on top. Her once blank helmet, besides the two horns it now had, showed a demonic blue face.

 **READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI DOKI GHOST!**

"I am Kamen Rider Specter," said Specter calmly as she removed her hood.

"Kamen… Rider?" asked Fabia as she hurried over to Sara.

The Death Imagin charged and Specter sidestepped its fist. The Imagin swung its arm and Specter began floating, giving off a ghostly energy as she flew behind it. She knocked the Imagin around a couple of times before she vanished. The Imagin looked left and right for Specter before it felt a hand creep onto its shoulder. It turned around and was met by a kick to the chest from Specter. The Imagin landed a couple yards away then quickly got up. It fired what seemed like a beam at Specter, who quickly pushed in the handle on her buckle.

 **KAIGAN!**

Specter was coved by an explosion from the beam but was then covered in an eerie blue smoke with a green image inside of it.

 **TUTANKHAMUN! PYRAMID WA SANKAKU! ŌKE NO SHIKAKU~!**

The smoke cleared and revealed that Specter was now wearing a mint green jacket with elegant golden edging, in the shape of an Egyptian headdress, and a strange image on the face of her helmet. In her hands was a long rod that had a hand on the end of it holding a scythe blade.

Specter held the rod over her belt and a laser shot out of it into the opening in the buckle.

 **DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MIROU! GAN GAN MIROU!**

Specter held the scythe back as a green energy moved along it with an enormous symbol in the shape of an eye appeared behind her. She swung the scythe, sending a golden glowing pyramid through the Death Imagin. An instant later, a portal opened up on the now bigger pyramid and sucked in the Imagin.

"Ore no ikizama… misete aru," said Specter as she rested the scythe on her shoulder then casually pulled the trigger.

 **OMEGA FANG!**

The Death Imagin exploded inside the pyramid, which then vanished. Specter lowered her weapon and made to leave when a small hand grabbed hers. She looked down and saw the grinning Sara.

"Thank you, Onee-chan," thanked Sara.

Specter paused for a moment before gently pulling her hand out of Sara's grasp and started walking, fading away five seconds later.

* * *

Leo Breaker, L Den-O, and S Den-O followed Yuuki into a large clearing and jousted with him. L Den-O and S Den-O got knocked off their horses easily while Leo Breaker evaded Yuuki's sword by jumping off his horse and landing in front of his two comrades.

"You all are obstinate!" shouted Yuuki as he threw three tops at them.

All three Kamen Riders flew back from the resulting explosion and landed hard on the ground. Leo Breaker panted as his right arm began to freeze up and grunted.

 _"Shit,"_ he thought, _"Again?"_

He dove out of the way of Yuuki's horse and into some small plants, which withered and died almost instantly. The pain in his arm lessened enough for him to move again and convert his sword into a gun. He was about to shoot when Teddy flew by in his sword form and knocked Yuuki off his horse.

 **"You guys!"** exclaimed S Den-O as they all looked back to see Kotaro running forward while holding Teddy in his hand.

 **"Don't need the count anymore?"** asked Teddy.

"The real battle starts at zero," said Kotaro as he swung his belt around his waist then threw out a Rider Pass, "Henshin!"

 **STRIKE FORM!**

New Den-O's armor appeared on him and he stopped right between the two other Den-O. New Den-O paused to look at L Den-O and Leo Breaker before turning to S Den-O.

"Momotaros, haven't entered the climax yet?" questioned New Den-O as he playfully shoved S Den-O.

 **"Fool,"** said S Den-O, **"We start at a climax. Has nothing to do with the meaning "ending".**

New Den-O took a moment to look at Leo Breaker and L Den-O. He met Leo Breaker's gaze and the Rider nodded.

"Let's do it together," said L Den-O.

New Den-O nodded and they all turned to face Yuuki.

"You guys…" growled Yuuki as all the other Riders held up their swords.

L Den-O and Leo Breaker heard footsteps off to the side and looked to see a girl wearing a white dress running toward the battle.

 **"Go go go!"** shouted S Den-O as they all charged Yuuki.

The four circled Yuuki and did some blade work with Leo Breaker and New Den-O landing some strikes before L Den-O and S Den-O restrained Yuuki's arms with their swords.

 **"Now, you two!"** yelled S Den-O.

New Den-O held a Rider Pass over his belt while Leo Breaker held up his right leg and ran a card through the scanner in his boot.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

 **HISSATSU!** **SIGMA!**

Energy gathered at their right foot and they crouched down as S Den-O scanned a Rider Pass as L Den-O pressed the big button on the K-Taros.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Their swords began glowing and both Leo Breaker and New Den-O jumped into the air. They stuck their right legs out while the other two Den-O slashed Yuuki. Leo Breaker and New Den-O then made contact with the Dark Rider and sent him flying. After landing, Yuuki struggled to his feet and stared down the Riders before his armor shattered and Shiro fell to the ground.

The girl from before ran up to Shiro and cradled him in her arms. After a moment of speaking to each other, Shiro passed out and the girl cried. The ghost train came by and picked them up before heading back into the void.

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto, Fabia, and Sara sat in their compartment of the DenLiner when Kotaro walked in. They all looked at him as he went up to Naruto and bowed.

"Thanks for helping," he said.

Naruto just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Stop," whined Kotaro.

Naruto just chuckled and looked out the window.

"I was just like you growing up," said Naruto as he watched the people vanish as they entered the realm of time, "I was alone without any parents. But knowing that I'll have a son as awesome as you makes me happy."

He got up and headed into the main car but stopped next to Fabia.

"Your turn," whispered Naruto as he left.

Fabia went up to Kotaro and seemed a little nervous. A moment later, she threw her arms around Kotaro and hugged him.

"I promise you'll feel this again in your time," said Fabia.

With that, she let go and Kotaro began walking to the door. The train slowed to a stop and Kotaro got off with Teddy. They waved to the departing DenLiner before looking back to see an old man sitting on a bench.

"I'm back, Jii-chan," said Kotaro with a smile as he and Teddy walked up to the old man, "And… thank you."

"Kotaro, baka!" shouted a girl a few years older than Kotaro as she kicked him in the back of the knee, "We're supposed to have my birthday lunch in twenty minutes!"

"Sorry, Sara-nee," apologized Kotaro as he stood back up and turned to the girl.

He froze at the sight of the two people a few yards behind Sara and he started to tear up. He ran past Sara and Teddy while phasing into his Neathian form and hugging the two people. The woman hugged him in return and gently caressed his back.

"Looks like I kept my promise," said the woman as she and Kotaro let go of each other before Kotaro turned to the man.

The man just smiled and ruffled Kotaro's hair before they all departed.

* * *

 **No, I'm not dead. I've just been busy. I'm taking summer classes and I've got a new part time job that are taking up a lot of my time. I will try to update my stories more often but I wouldn't get your hopes up.**

 **P.S. Specter is in this because I'm working on a new story idea. Try and guess who she is. (Hint: She's from an anime/manga that takes place mainly at a school)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. AN

**Bad news, everyone. My laptop broke and I can't work on my stories. I could do it on my desktop but it doesn't have Microsoft Word and I don't have spell or grammar check. But I want to have my stories have as little mistakes as possible so I won't be doing that.**

 **Until either my laptop gets fixed or I get a new one, all stories will be on hiatus until further notice.**

 **Sorry for this. Hope to get this all sorted out soon.**

 **Quick poll on my profile for when I get back to writing stories. Please vote in it so I know which you guys want.**


End file.
